Uniendo Corazones
by Scarlet War
Summary: Debido a la cancelacion de los Juegos Mágicos, Meredy, aprobechará el tiempo de descanso para "unir" algunos corazones, sentimientos de personas que necesitan un simple empujon para florecer :3 Ustedes elegirán el order de las parejas. Esas serian Jerza, NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, Mira y Fried, RoWen, Laxus y Cana y RougeYuki. Perece ser un fic con mucho futuro, ojalá les guste. CAP 7! :D
1. El comienzo, uno desesperante

**Buenoo! Hola a todos! n.n Estoy acá para hacer algunas aclaraciones, este fic mescla varias parejas, no es de una en especifico xp Esque no me decidía :D jajajajajaja**

**Depende la cantidad de reviews que tenga veré si valdrá la pena continuarlo o no u.u Digamos que para los reviews del primer capítulo, dejare que se acumulen durante dos días, si tiene éxito sigo subiendo, por lo general, actualizaría cada dos o tres días como mucho. Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Uniendo corazones**

Que decepción, ¿Quién diría que los Juegos Mágicos serían interrumpidos? Esto no ayuda a la investigación de Crime Sorciere. Si, es así como se escucha, los Juegos Mágicos fueron "momentáneamente" suspendidos. El motivo es por el ataque de un gremio oscuro denombre desconocido, lo único que sé es que deben ser poderosos para osar atacar un evento repleto de los potenciales candidatos a mejores magos…

Enojada, no, frustrada es como me encuentro, ni siquiera pude echar una mirada al combate entre gremios oficiales contra los miembros del gremio malvado. Aunque la aparición de este daría una explicación al porque Jellal estaba tan inquieto y nervioso…. ¡WAAAA! Voy a golpearlo, minutos antes del ataque me pidió que me escondiera y que no saliera, y al negarme Ultear me regaño. A ver, entiendo que para ellos yo sea "pequeña" pero vamos, tampoco para tanto, soy fuerte, puedo defenderme sola…

Mientras estaba escondida, no sabía qué hacer, escuchaba gritos de pánico y de "fuerza", además de ruidos de metales chocando y explosiones, el aire mismo estaba alborotado, todo volaba… al salir, lo único que logré ver fue un mar de sangre, estaba por todos lados, sobre las paredes, el suelo de tierra, los cuerpos vivos… y muertos… En ese momento no sabía que pensar, busque desesperadamente con mis ojos alguna señal de Ultear o de Jellal, pero no los vi… La batalla aparentemente había terminado, ahora solo se veía a la gente que podía mantenerse de pie cargar a sus compañeros heridos o algunos ya carentes de vida. El pánico ya me empezaba a inundar, no supe que hacer más que correr en busca del resto de Crime Sorciere…

- ¡Ultear! ¡Jellal! ¡Si me escuchan por favor contesten! – Mis ojos ya estaban nublándose, lagrimas amenazaban por salir, no es que no confiará en que ellos eran fuertes, pero me aterraba imaginarme la imagen de ellos así… como todos los demás, cubiertos de sangres, casi sin vida. En mi vida eh matado mucha gente, pero no quiero que eso suceda con mis amigos.

Ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, mis ojos se clavaban en el escenario mientras caminaba o corría, en busca de MI familia. Sin darme cuenta, fue un grito lo que escuche, y que me hizo reaccionar y "des cegarme"

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¿¡Que pas-

En ese momento fui interrumpida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en el frio suelo, envuelta por un par de brazos que me sostenían firmemente, para que no me moviera. El rostro de mi protector estaba cubierto por su cabello, pero puede reconocer quien era al instante, debido a su llamativo color escarlata. Rápidamente se levanta, me tomo en sus brazos, y de un gran salto esquivó un ataque dirigido hacia nosotras.

Nuestro atacante era un hombre alto y rubio, con una cicatriz que surcaba su rostro, con un buen físico. Utilizó… ¿fuego? Eso parecía, pero tenía un extraño color violáceo.

- ¡Erza! ¿Q-que está pasando?

- No es momento para hablar, en otro momento se te explicará… - lentamente y con quejas provenientes de su boca, me deposito lo más lejos que pudo detrás de unas rocas - ¿Estás bien? – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, una muy maternal… me sentí muy tranquila, me reconforto…

- Si, yo estoy bien, no fui atacada, estuve escondida – dije de mala gana- Jellal me pidió que me escondiera y que no salie-… ¡Jellal! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo, a él y a Ul!

- ¿No sabes donde están? – puedo asegurar que el rostro de la Scarlet cambió completamente a uno de temor, preocupación y algo de desesperación

- No, salí de mi escondite para buscarlos, yo debo ir a bu-

-¡No! Si Jellal te pidió que te ocultaras es por algo, vete a un lugar seguro, yo los buscaré

En ese momento voltea y da otro enorme salto, alejándose del sitio en el que yo me encontraba. La última palabra de parte de ella que escuche en ese instante fue con intención de susurro… fue… "Jellal"

Revisaré más tarde esto de los sentimientos de estos dos, quizá necesiten un empujón…. Jajajaja…. Debo dejar de reírme sola. En fin, supongo que Erza se encargará de buscar a Crime Sorciere, ahora, lo más peligroso que podría pasarme no sería encontrarme con algún enemigo, sino el encontrarme con algún miembro del Consejo Mágico.

Como me lo supuse, en el comino me encontré con escenas muy desgarradoras, pero opte por ignorarlas aunque me doliera en el alma. A lo largo de mi trayecto en busca de un lugar "realmente" seguro, vi como a una de las magas de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia era prácticamente paliceada por uno de los magos oscuros. Definitivamente debía ayudarla, llegue a hacer dos pasos hacia ella cuando de la nada aparece una bola de fuego humana, literalmente.

- ¡Maldita sea, Lucy! – después de dar tremendo golpe al enemigo se acerco con un aire de desesperación hacia la rubia que se encontraba tendida en el piso, de todas formas, por lo que pude ver desde lejos, parecían unos simples rasguños y quizás alguna quebradura de menor grado- ¿Estás bien?

- N-Natsu… - la rubia solo tartamudeo su nombre y se quedo observando su rostro, estaban tan cerca…- S-si… estoy bien… ¿tu? – dijo con una vos suave y entrecortada. Claramente estaba asustada. En ese instante ella alza su mano y pasa un de sus dedos delicadamente por el labio del Dragon Slayer, limpiando un hilo de sangre que recorría esta parte.

Dios mío, quien los entiende. Lucy en el instante que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, aparto rápida y nerviosamente la mano, desviando su mirada y con la cara sonrojada. Ojo que Dragneel no se quedó atrás, lo único que hizo fue mirarla por unos segundos, y sonrojarse al instante también, además de apartar su mirada.

- S-sí, yo estoy bien... ¿puedes caminar?

- Creo que si

- Hay que dirigirse a donde están los demás, no está muy lejos, es como una especie de playa desierta. Ahí estaremos a salvo, lejos de los casi inexistentes ya enemigos y del molesto Consejo Mágico.

- De acuerdo

Así, partieron rápidamente a ese "lugar" de encuentro. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lejos del Consejo Mágico? ¡Genial! Estoy segura de que debo seguirlos, además, allí a donde van ellos se dirigirá Erza seguramente con mi equipo.

En el camino…

- No es justo, yo también quería combatir al lado de ustedes… tontos- estaba enojada, sola, frustrada- Siento que no confían en mi fuerza…

- Hey hey, no necesitas la confianza de los demás para ser fuerte, confía en ti y muy pronto ellos harán lo mismo

Al voltearme me encontré con un, bueno hay que admitirlo, sexy físico frente a mí. De todas formas, luego de unos segundos aparte mi vista de su desnudo torso, ya que una joven que se encontraba cargando en su espalda me estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina.

- ¡Oh! Gray Fullbuster ¿no? – dije con una sonrisa- ¡Juvia! No te enojes conmigo, ¡es inevitable! – le dije con un puchero y guiñándole un ojo- Buena elección amiga- le dije así sin demasiados rodeos

- Juvia sabe que Gray-sama es el mejor, no necesitas decirlo. – dijo con un aire de orgullo y con una sonrisa sobradora- Solo Juvia puede quedarse observando de esa manera a Gray-sama, Gray-sama es solo de Juvia

- ¿Estoy pintado? ¡Sigo aquí! Dejen de parlotear tonterías y movámonos, aquí seremos blanco fácil para cualquiera

- S-si, lo sentimos Gray-sama

- ¿Se dirigen a la playa?

- Si, ¿Tú vienes?

- Si no es molestia…

- Juvia quiere que Meredy venga con nosotros, no es seguro estar aquí

Sin más que decir, emprendimos marcha hacia el lugar de encuentro. Una vez iniciada la caminata, pude escuchar una voz inaudible, como un susurro proveniente de Gray, "no soy de nadie…"... ¡WAAAAA! Pobre Juvia, te elegiste uno difícil ehh…. Tranquila, si tengo tiempo, quizá te ayude…

Finalmente llegamos a la playa, era muy bonito, además, no había un rastro de basura ni de nada, era una playa desierta. Al caminar mas por la playa llegamos a una especie de cueva, en la que se encontraban dentro y fuera, pero cerca de esta, muchos miembros de distintos gremios. Al instante nos vieron, salieron disparados hacia nosotros Natsu y Happy diciendo no se qué bobadas. En un parpadear ya tenía una escena que no me esperaba, mi preceada amiga de ojos azules siendo abrasada por el albino de Lamia Scale.

- Juvia… me alegra que no te haya pasado nada grave… - dice mientras la encierra en sus brazos con firmeza pero a la vez con delicadeza. Sin duda estaba aliviado de verla…

- Lyon-sama… - dijo ella con su típica vos bajita y tímida, con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro y sonrojada.

Jo! Recordé a cierto mago de hielo que hace solo unos instantes estaba cargando en su espalda a la peliazul, al mirar de reojo pude notar cierta ¿rabia? en sus ojos. No pude dar más que una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey tu idiota! Creí que estarías noqueado, es una lástima –dijo mirándolo de forma provocativa.

- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti inútil…- dijo soltando a Juvia y poniéndose en posición de batalla al igual que Gray

Es obvio que siente algo por Juvia pero no se dió cuenta. En ese instante pude ver a una pequeña cabeza con cabellera rubia asomarse por entre unas piedras cercanas. Lucy, fue lo primero que pensé, y estaba en lo correcto, era ella. Pude notar que sus ojos miraban solo al mago de llamas. Okay, okay, creo que ella necesita también un empujón…

Estaba dirigiéndome a la rubia, hasta que escuche una vos que no conocía muy bien, pero que ya había escuchado en algún momentos, al voltearme me encuentro con la más joven de los hermano Strauss. La peliblanca ya se encontraba muy animadamente hablando con Natsu mientras este hacia lo de siempre, reírse y tontear. Me lo supuse…

- Oye Lu…-

Ella ya no se encontraba ahi. ¡Otra más! Otra frustrada… genial, cuando todo esto termine, tendré cosas que hacer con respecto a esta gente…

Supongo que debía esperar, muchos sentimientos estaban presentes en mi interior, miedo, tristeza, ansiedad… quería ver a Jellal y Ultear, quería saber que estaban bien, que estaban a salvo… Todos los magos de los gremios estaban en la cueva o sus alrededores, yo me había apartado de la multitud, quería estar sola.

La noche había caído, algunos magos aún continuaban llegando, pero pocos. Yo seguía ahí sola, sentada en una roca, mirando hacia el mar y la luna llena en el cielo. Nada me distraía de mis pensamientos, a excepción de una pareja de magos que recién llegaba a la playa y se dirigían hacia la zona de la cueva. Un joven de un cabello largo y verde, con algunos rasguños, caminaba con una chica de cabello blanco, evidentemente herida, en su espalda. Era la mayor de los Strauss.

- Lamento que tengas que hacer esto Fried…- dijo con una apacible vos mientras sonreía tiernamente

- Hmp… no te preocupes… - decía este notablemente nervioso, aunque trataba de no parecerlo. Además estaba sonrojado.

- Gracias, sé que no te gusta estar en este tipo de situaciones….- dijo con el mismo tono de vos que antes, pero aferrándose un poco más a la espalda de su compañero….

-….- no respondió, pero se sonrojo aún más.

Ya esta, esto era demasiado, solo suspire y me perdí en mis pensamientos nuevamente….

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que aparecieran finalmente mis compañeros. Parpadee un par de veces, asegurándome de que estaba viendo bien y que no era una mala jugada de mi mente…. ¡Eran ellos!

- ¡Ultear!¡Jellal! – lo único que hice fue correr, me lance sobre Ul, quien prácticamente casi se cae- ¡Están bien, están bien!

- ¿Te creías que los miembros de Crime Sorciere se dejarían vencer tan fácil? – me dijo Jellal con una sonrisa muy cálida, mientras revolvía mi cabellos con una de sus manos- Nos alegra saber que estas bien Meredy…

- A mi también que ustedes lo estén – dije sonriendo, aunque mi cara cambio a una de enojo rápidamente- ¡Me vengaré Jellal! Porque hiciste que me escondiera, ¿acaso no me creen lo suficientemente fuerte?

- No es eso, luego te explicaremos, ahora queremos descansar – dijo finalmente hablando Ultear

- De acuerdo – dije con algo de decepción- Una pregunta, ¿y Erza? Dijo que los buscaría

- ¿¡Erza!? – saltó inmediatamente sorprendido mi compañero- ¿Quieres decir que ella aún no ah vuelto!?- su cara era de pánico, de desesperación, de preocupación, susto…

En respuesta negué con la cabeza, a lo que él respondió con un susurro "demonios…" y salió corriendo….

Ya me encontraba dentro de la cueva, ayudando a algunos magos heridos. Estaba aburrida, así que decidí ojear a mí alrededor para ver bien qué tipo de magos estaban aquí. Al final, me centre en los que ya conocía, pude ver a una rubia molesta y con aire de tristeza mientras observaba al pelirosa charlar animadamente con Lisanna, también, observaba como Juvia atendía las heridas de su "Gray-sama" mientras el albino los vigilaba de lejos. Vi a Mirajane observar disimuladamente a un peliverde que estaba descansando recostado contra la pared…

- Que gente…- dije con un largo suspiro…

¿Tan difícil era decirle al otro el sentimiento que uno siente por el otro? Nunca me eh enamorado, asique no sé, pero no puede ser difícil. Verlo es exasperante, te dan ganas de GRRRAAAA! Gritar.

En ese instante en la puerta de la cueva entra Jellal cargando a Erza estilo "princesa". Ella era una de las peores que había visto en estado físico, estaba con unos rasguños importantes, cubierta de sangre, y si Jellal la estaba cargando, evidentemente tendría alguna fractura…

- Maestro – se escucho decir una vez que el enano, Makarov, se acerco – Hay unos cuantos graves heridos afuera que logre rescatar y adem-

- Mi pequeña…. ¿Te has visto? Te has esforzado muchísimo. Has salvado muchas vidas, pero, no lo hagas a costa de la tuya, ¿sí?- dijo el viejo muy serio. Pero al final le dedico una sonrisa, a la cual ella devolvió con otra sonrisa.

- De acuerdo

En ese mismo instante, el Fullbuster se acerco para recibir a su compañera y amiga, cuando estiró los brazos como diciéndole a Jellal que se la entregara, este la sujeto mas firme y se la llevo más hacia su cuerpo. Esto tomó de sorpresa a la Scarlet, provocando un leve sonrojo.

- Debo atender sus heridas, le pediré a Juvia que lo haga- dije bastante serio y cortante Gray

- Yo me encargo – finalizo mi "jefe"

Suspire por decima cuarta vez en el día…. Al instante escucho unas quejas que provenían de las personas que se encontraban a mi lado…

- ¡Oye enana! Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, eres una débil que no sirve para esto, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de estas cosas- dijo un hombre de cabellera negra y larga. Tenía una apariencia muy ruda, sin mencionar que su vos también lo era…

- ¡Yaa! Cuantas veces me aras sentir así, yo no soy débil, soy una maga de Fairy Tail – dijo no muy alto una maga peliazul de baja estatura, mientras apretaba sus manos contra sus rodillas- No necesitas preocuparte- esto último lo dijo apartando su vista sonrojada, mucho

- ¿¡Q-que!? Yo no estoy preocupado – dijo el también volteando su rostro nerviosamente y muy muy poco sonrojado… pero algo sí.

Así me dediqué a seguir observando a los magos, hasta que finalmente mis ojos se detuvieron en dos jóvenes magos, posiblemente los más jóvenes de todos, estaban ambos sentados no muy lejos de mí. La niña estaba vendándole uno de los brazos al otro niño, mientras este se quejaba…

- Wendy, estas apretándolo demasiado

- Deja de quejarte, si no está firme no servirá de nada Romeo- dijo suave, seguramente para tranquilizarlo o algo

- Pero duele…. ¡Ayy!- en ese instante Romeo toma la mano de Wendy apartándola de su brazo. Fue como un instinto el quitársela, pero al ver sus manos entrelazadas ambos se sonrojan y empiezan a balbucear no se qué tontadas.

Antes de lograr perderme en mis pensamientos como siempre hago, entra el maestro de Lamia Scale si no me equivoco.

- ¡Gremios, Magos! Debido a la destrucción del lugar, la cantidad de víctimas, y a la fuerza del gremio enemigo, se dará por suspendido los Juegos Mágicos… -dijo con un aire serio- Así, hasta que el lugar sea rehabilitado y la investigación acerca del enemigo haya avanzado.

- Es una lástima…. Se estaba poniendo tan interesante…- dijo el maestro del gremio Blue Pegasus- Por cierto, hemos estado hablando entre los maestros de los gremios presentes, y les informamos a Crime Sorciere que no serán delatados…. Pero a la primera sospecha, no se dudará en enviarlos con el Consejo de Magia

Varias quejas se escucharon en ese momento de parte de muchos magos con respecto a la cancelación de los Juegos Mágicos, pero yo estaba contenta….. Tendría tiempo para estar con Juvia y los demás magos… ¡será divertido! Además, tendré tiempo para unir algunos corazones…

**Aquí el primer capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado TwT Me desvele mucho haciendolooo!**

**Como seguirá? *w* Bueno bueno, eso lo decidirán ustedes :D Ustedes con sus reviews! :3 Así sabré y evaluaré si el fic vale la pena seguirlo o no :'( Ojalá que sí, tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en este fic :(**

**Hay más! Ustedes serán quienes decidirán que corazones deben ser "unidos" primero! :3**

**Candidatos: Jellal y Erza, Natsu y Lucy, Gray y Juvia, Mirajane y Fried, Levy y Gajeel o Romeo y Wendy :)**

**Reviews si? *w***


	2. Natsu y Lucy, inicio desastroso

**Hola! Adsadadsada :3 Estoy muy muy feliz! Me emociono mucho el recibir sus reviews, si bien tenia puesta mucha fe puesta en este fic, jamás creí que tendría esta respuesta! De verdad… les agradezco de corazón, me han sacado una sonrisa sincera, llena de happiness *w***

**Como aún no entiendo bien como contestar particularmente lo reviews, los contestaré por aquí ^w^:**

**lMiren:** Muchísimas gracias! Qué bonito que hayas sido el primero en dejar un comentario *w* Estaba pensando en lo de Laxus también, ya sabes, ponerlo con Cana…

**Solanco:** Me encanta que te encante Solanco-chan :3 Siiii! Adoro a Meredy x3 Nunca sabes que esperar de ella XD

**Nia-otaku:** Jajajajaja! Verdad que si!? ^w^

**Yuki2341:** Me legra que te haya gustado! :D Aquí tienes el segundo cap :3 ojalá te guste :)

** :** Me alegra que te haya gustado! Tu eres uno de los activos fans en la página de FT en face verdad? *w* Espera, quizá me equivoque x3

**MajoDragneel:** Jajajaja Gracias! Tu también eres el fan de la pag *w* A ti te reconozco al toque :D A mí me gusta el Mira y Fried D:

**Nate Dragneel:** Jajajajajajajaja Okay okay, aquí está el segundo capítulo :D Ojala que lo disfrutes, nose si este te será emocionante, pero la segunda parte lo será e.e Tortúrame XD

**LelUCares:** Verdad que lo es!? X3 Yo la adoro, nunca sabes que se le va a pasar por la cabeza :P

**Cristi Sora Dragneel:** Me alegra más que muchísimo que la hayas disfrutado Cristi-chan n.n Espero que este capítulo te sea grato también

**Girl Master Houndoom:** Jajajajajajajaja Tu comentario me a gustado muchísimo x3 Me alegra que las predicciones te digan que va en buen camino :3 Siii! Elfman y Eve están en mis planes… más adelante e.e

**Ushiio:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y parecido tierno :3 Aquí está el otro cap, ojala sea de tu agrado n.n

**Ya'Scarlet:** Adsadsadsadad Ame más que ninguno tu comentario ti amu x3 jajaja Me alegra que te haya gustado! Te prometo que lo seguiré, de verdad, no lo dejare, aunque nadie me lo lea T_T El Jerza es mi favorito! Amo a esos dos *w* A Jellal lo violaría xD Pero es de Erza, y estoy conforme, ella es digno de él y el de ella ^^ Espero ver tus comentarios a lo largo del fin, me gusta que analices todos los aspectos :3. Prometo más participación de Crime Sorciere :D

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

**Uniendo Corazones**

¡Vaya! Esto de verdad que será emocionante, seré como la cupído, si suena bien…. La Cupido de Fairy Tail. Jajajaja, acabo de darme cuenta que todos estos tontos, idiotas o lo que sea que sean, son de dicho gremio… veo que es "de familia". Ahora la mayor interrogante sería, ¿con quién empezar?.

En ese instante miré y analicé, como últimamente lo hago, mi alrededor. Centré rápidamente mi atención se centró en cierta pareja, la peliblanca y el pelirosa, además de la rubia… ¿Qué es esto que siento? Por un segundo sentí la necesidad de acercarme a la rubia y hablar con ella… ¿Es a lo que uno llama lástima? Seguro que eso era, debido a que viví prácticamente toda mi vida en las manos de Grimoire Heart, bajo el mando del Maestro Hades, fui privada me muchos tipos de emociones… esos tiempos, viéndome como soy ahora, junto a mi libertad, me doy cuenta de que sin darme cuenta me sentía como una simple marioneta.

¡Ya! Eso es tiempo pasado, Jellal siempre me dijo que un pasado colmado de maldad es capaz de destruirte por dentro y que es mejor para vivir el presente ubicarse mental y emocionalmente en este.

En fin, sin dar más vueltas, me puse a idear que plan podía usar para unir a este par de atolondrados, es más que obvio que Lucy tiene fuerte sentimientos hacia Natsu, y según lo que vi en el campo de batalla este también los tiene, pero pareciesen estar "dormidos". ¡Eso es! Debo despertar aquellos sentimientos…. La pregunta es ¿Cómo? Mmm…. Se puede ver fácilmente que este chico tiene mucha afinidad con la albina, deben de conocerse hace tiempo, digo, tengo entendido que Mira es una maga en el gremio desde hace tiempo, y son hermanas, Natsu esta de pequeño también, asique ya se conocían….. ¡Oh no! ¡Son amigos de la infancia! Esto complica mucho más las cosas, ¿será que Lisanna siente algo por Natsu también?¿No me estaré confundiendo al pensar que a Dragneel le gusta Lucy en vez de la pequeña hermana de Mira? ¡Okay! Lo tengo, ¡necesito un cómplice de Fairy Tail que conozca bien su relación!

Mientras yo pensaba en que era una genio al pensar en eso, no me había percatado de que a la rubia a quien me había dedicado a estudiar muy minuciosamente, había desaparecido. Claramente me resulto bastante extraño, eran ya altas horas de la noche, estábamos en una isla desierta que solo los gremios de aquí sabíamos su ubicación, pero aun así, tampoco estábamos extremadamente lejos de lo que fue el campo de batalla…. Es menos probable, pero nose, mejor voy con ella.

No tuve que caminar demasiado para lograr divisarla. Estaba sobre las misma roca en la que yo me había sentado para meditar, para pensar, así hasta el retorno de Crime Sorciere. Me dio mucha pena, estaba ahí, sola, alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena de aquella fría noche frente al mar, mirando con melancolía hacia un cielo estrellado, hamacando sus pies, mientras un muy frío viento soplaba moviendo además de las olas, sus cabellos.

Escuche algunos sollozos, decidí acercarme para poder escuchar algo de lo que decía…

- Mamá… me haces mucha falta… Yo…- estaba llorando, prácticamente escuchaba un hilo de vos, tubo que detenerse, ya que se quedaba sin aire al hablar- yo… ¡No se qué hacer!- dijo para finalmente empezar a llorar muy fuerte…

Estaba paralizada, no solo por el hecho de enterarme de que su madre estaba muerta, sino por sus palabras, algo se removió dentro de mí, creo que ahora fui yo la que se angustió un poco. Hace mucho que no pensaba en mis difuntos padres… supongo que ella y yo tenemos algo en común, una gran pérdida… ella necesita mi ayuda, no voy a negársela.

Cuidadosamente me acerque por atrás de la alta roca, para que en un inicio la maga celestial no me viera….

- Natsu, se aleja de mi… y yo no… no se qué hacer-dijo con tristeza

- Lucy… - pronuncié no muy alto para no se asustara.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mi conciencia? – dijo, debo de admitir, muy estúpidamente. Pero aun así, eso provocó que yo sonriera.

En ese momento ella volteo sorprendida, y luego de unos minutos se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas con sus delicadas manos, además se sonrojo, estaba avergonzada…

-¡Meredy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde, ven te acompaño hasta la cueva- dijo bajando de la roca y empujándome para que empezara a caminar

-¡E- Espera! Quiero hablar contigo, no puedo dormir…- puse una cara de puchero, no era cierto lo que decía, pero a veces es necesario manipular a la gente para que te preste atención. Va, al menos para mí es muy necesario. Para conseguir lo que yo quiero solo le hago un puchero a Jellal asique…. ¿Por qué con ella no funcionaria? Aunque pensándolo bien… esto con Ultear no sirve… ¡Na! Con ella lo hará.

-Oh…. ¿y por qué no? ¿Le tienes miedo a algo?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir a la roca, y finalmente ella sentarse a mi lado para escucharme

- Me da miedo… hoy me asuste mucho…

- Te entiendo, yo también lo estaba, si no fuera por Natsu, no sé qué sería de mí. Lo sé, supongo que no cumplo muy bien mi función de maga de Fairy Tail- dijo con un aire de tristeza- Solo soy reconocida como la compañera de Natsu, solo soy eso… compañera de Natsu…

Esto último lo había dicho muy bajo, pero fui capaz de escucharlo. Me sentí mal, pero vi la abertura perfecta para iniciar la conversación con respecto al mago de fuego.

- Eso no es cierto, ¡no lo es! Tú eres LUCY HEARTFILIA, LA SEXY MAGA CELESTIAL DE FAIRY TAIL- dije parándome sobre la roca y poniendo una pose de emoción.

- Jajajajajajaja – antes de empezar a reírse había una gota en su cabeza, pero al final… la hice reír, estaba satisfecha.

- ¡Wiii! Te saque una sonrisa Lucy

- Meredy, eres una tierna, no me extraña que te lleves bien con Juvia- dijo alegremente.

- Jajajaja me lo dicen muy seguido- dije dando una amplia sonrisa que rápidamente se borro. Debía concentrarme y no desviarme del tema- Oye Luce…. ¿Tu sientes algo por Natsu?

Los ojos de la rubia prácticamente se abrieron como platos, creo que no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Por un segundo creí que me saldría con alguna idiotez, ya que lo único que hacía era cerrar y abrir la boca una y otra vez mientras decía algunas palabras sin sentido.

- Te escuche hablar con tu madre hace un momento…- mi tono de voz y mi rostro se tornaron más serios

- Sabes, es de mala educación espiar a la gente- me dijo tratando de desviar el tema

- Solo te seguí para ver si te pasaba algo y hablaste, no fu mi intención escuchar sin que tu tuvieras presente que yo estaba ahí- mentí- Pero ahora tengo curiosidad, y a juzgar por el tema te haría bien contarle a alguien. Sé que quizá no soy del gremio, y que genero desconfianza pero yo quer- fui interrumpida por la dulce vos de la rubia sentada a mi lado

- Meredy…. ¡ya basta! Fairy Tail es…. Nosotros perdonamos, y ustedes se arrepintieron, seria desastroso de mi parte no abrirme contigo. ¿Sabes? Juvia me hablo un poco de ti, y estoy encantado por lo que dijo- me dedico una sonrisa muy tierna y sincera mientras me tomaba la mano- Es más, te contaré, pero esto quedará entre nosotras dos- me guiño el ojo, para luego de eso cambiar su expresión a una de tristeza.

En ese momento asentí con la cabeza en signo de afirmación. Estaba apoyada en mis rodillas, mientras la miraba muy atentamente, prestando atención a lo que me contaba. La charla estuvo colmada de emociones de parte de ella, a medida de que me relataba distintas historias que provocaron de alguna forma ese vuelco en el destino, ese que hizo que se enamorara del mago. Algunos de esos relatos a ambas nos hicieron retorcernos de risa, otros sonreír. Después me relato algo de lo que sabía acerca de la infancia de Natsu, pero lamentablemente no me aporto demasiado acerca de Lisanna Strauss.

- Emm… Lucy, es bueno desahogarte, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Pude notar que habla mucho con Lisanna. Quiero ayudarte – dije con mucha tristeza, una sincera, a pesar de que no la conocía no la quería ver triste, creo que rápidamente congeniamos, la quería como a una amiga ya…

Ella luego de lo que dije se acomodo mejor, y dio un gran suspiro. Pude notar algo de tensión n el aire.

- En realidad, siéndote sincera, me sentí y me sigo sintiendo mal de solo recordarlo. A ver, yo se que son amigos de la infancia, y que hablen no está mal, no es su culpa el que yo me ponga celosa, es solo que…. se tratan con tanta confianza que, nose, me hace sentir insegura. Además, el no siente nada por mí, y lo sé, así que, solo me queda ver como…. conversa con Lisanna… con ella tiene historia, conmigo no….

- Lucy…

- Ya, déjalo así, no quiero que me ayuden en algo que es solo un mero sueño y/o deseo…. en ese momento se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para que yo bajara de la roca, la tomé. Me dio la espalda para decirme de forma baja un "vamos…"

En ese momento claro, decidí que era un momento en que no debía decirle nada, estaba dolida, y seguramente quería pensar un rato solo ella… Pfffff, claro está que no le aria caso, pensé finalmente sonriente sin que ella me vea. Yo pelearía por su causa. ¡Eso es! Eso haría, y en caso de que no sea correspondida por Natsu porque el guste de Lisanna, cosa que dudo, le buscaré a alguien mejor dije sonriendo con malicia mientras me reía por lo bajo…. Jajajajajajaja… ok, debo dejar de hacer eso.

Finalmente, después de caminar no demasiado, llegamos a la entrada de la cueva, yo pensaba quedarme un rato mas afuera a pensar, así que me despedí de ella, pero antes de que entrar le dije lo siguiente….

- Oye Heartfilia…. Tu historia con Dragneel recién empieza, no la botes así nada mas….- dije guiñándole un ojo lo más seria que pude.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa melancólica y de ¿rendición?. No lo permitiría. En fin, no tenia sueño, asique me puse a jugar con una roca pequeña que había en el suelo, empezé a patearla así nomas, hasta que en un momento golpea contra una persona que se encontraba oculta en una sombra de un árbol. Me puse en guardia…

- ¿Qué diablos haces a esta hora Meredy? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? – dijo con una media sonrisa, de forma tranquila y suave mientras salía de la sombra para que pudiera verlo.

- ¡Jellal!

- ¡Shhh!- me dijo frunciendo el seño- Es tarde, piensa en los magos que están descansando

Le saque la lengua como diciéndole "¡ey! Te ignoro, no me importa". Claro esta que se lo hice en broma, ya que después sonreí y él se rio un poco por lo bajo.

- Te vi entrar con la compañera de Erza…. ¿Qué estas tramando?- me miro con cara seria y de fastidio. El ya me conocía bien.

- ¿Yo? Nada- le sonreí falsamente, lo que él se dio cuenta.

- Meredy- me nombro con un tono de advertencia

- Lo juro, lo juro – sonreí de forma nerviosa- En fin, ¿Qué me andas espiando o qué? ¿Cómo sabias que andaba fuera de la cueva?

- Solo te vi entrar

- Mmmm….- dije algo dudosa- Okay, estaré aquí sentada un rato, quiero pensar en algunas cosas ¿sí? Asique ve tranquilo a hacer tus cosas de adultos con Erza,,,- dije rápido para salir disparada y alejarme de él que ya me estaba gritando mientras me corría por atrás- ¿¡Y el respeto a los que duermen!?

En ese momento me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca, justo en ese momento cuando voltee, mis ropas ya estaban siendo arrugadas por las manos de Jellal que me sujetaban. Se podría decir que después de eso terminé con un dolor de cabeza que ni les cuento. Claramente, después de esto me dirigí a dormir.

Ya se escuchaban a los pájaros piar cuando yo abrí los ojos. Me incorporé en el suelo y mire a mi alrededor, había algunos magos que seguían acostados, seguramente eran los heridos o agotados. La mayoría ya estaba afuera, reunidos en grupos conversando o comiendo, después se veían a algunos combatiendo con mucho enojo pareciese… ¿enojo? En ese momento decidí pararme y salir a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Algo me detuvo antes de seguir, observe a cuatro personitas que aún se encontraban dentro de la cueva. Mis ojos se iluminaron, y después sonreí con ternura, permanecían aún durmiendo Gray con Juvia a su lado mientras estaban tomados de las manos. ¡Eso Juvia! Pensé en ese momento. Pero luego mi vista se dirigió hacia otro par de personas, se encontraban sentados contras la pared Erza con su cabeza reposando en el hombro de Jellal, completamente dormida, y este con su cabeza a su vez apoyada en la de ella. ¡Ha! Si estos dos se vieran no lo podrían ni creer, y si se los digo, lo negarían todo. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de "fotografiarlos"… ¡Eso es! Reedus era un mago de Fairy Tail que podía dibujar a la perfección lo que veía, como si tomara alguna especie de imagen. Le pedí muy formalmente si me podía hacer ese favor y asintió. Terminando esto, decidí de una vez dirigirme hacia afuera.

Una vez que llegue afuera pude ver una gran cantidad de magos claro está, primero me fuí a ver quiénes eran los que peleaban. Aunque después me dije a mi misma como no se me había ocurrido, era el idiota de Natsu con el chico que estaba con la pequeña de pelo azul. ¿Cual era su nombre? ¡Ah sí, Gajeel!. Nada interesante, los ignoré, a lo lejos vi a Ultear hablando con los maestros de los gremios, asique decidí ir con ella.

Caminando hacia donde estaba mi destino, me tope con un grupo de magos, no todos, sino algunos miembros de Fairy Tail. No tenía planeado darle demasiada importancia, pero el escuchar algo me hizo parar en seco, y disimuladamente escuchar la conversación…

- Jajajajajaja, pero que dices, no te avergüences Lisanna, yo se que tu hasta hace dos años a Natsu le decías que tú eras su esposa jajajaja- dijo un hombre alto de cabellera anaranjada.

- ¡Ya! Para, me da vergüenza ahora Gildart- dijo riendo nerviosamente la albina

- Jaja, a mí se me hace muy tierno Lisanna- dijo su hermana mayor Mirajane.

- Te conozco a ti y a Natsu desde pequeños, fueron como mis hijos, yo recuerdo cada detalle de tu infancia con tu "esposo" – dijo entre risas

¡Eso es! Este hombre, Gildart creo que se llamaba, sabe sobre el pasado de estos dos mientras estuvieron juntos. Es justo lo que necesito…. Solo necesito luego buscar un momento para hablar con él, pero nadie debería darse cuenta, debido a que a juzgar por el hecho de que no nos conocemos sería muy sospechoso. En fin, a retomar camino….. ¿Qué es eso que veo por allá? ¿Esa no es Lucy?...¿¡Siendo abrazada por otro rubio muy alto!? Sus rostros están casi pegados, se ve que Lucy trata de zafarse, debe ser un mal entendido, pero hay que aprovechar…. Puse una sonrisa malévola…

- ¿¡LUCY, ES ESA LUCY!? ¡LASTIMA CHICOS! ¡LA HEARTFILIA YA TIENE UN PRINCIPE!- grité prácticamente a los cuatro vientos.

En ese momento todo los sonidos cesaron, y todas las miradas se voltearon hacia donde estaba nuestra maga celestial. Claro está que por un momento me miraron a mí, la gritona, la soplona, incluyendo a Lucy. Ella me miro con decepción, me hirió un poco, pero sabía que era necesario, que una vez finalizado mi plan me lo agradecería. Prácticamente por reflejo, lo primero que hice fue voltearme hacia donde estaban combatiendo hace unos minutos los dos Dragon Slayers. Juraría que hasta los ojos del mismo mago se prenderían fuego, sin duda estaba molesto, ok, MUY molesto.

Rápidamente Lucy se separo de aquel hombre rubio el cual desconocía su nombre, entre ellos, se formo una especia de pared de fuego que los dividía, digamos que… no permitía que ninguno de los dos se acercaran entre ellos. Cuando volví a pestañar, el joven pelirosa se encontraba frente al hombre.

- Aléjate pedazo de estúpido…- dijo evidentemente furioso entre dientes

- ¡Ja! Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso mal nacido- dijo provocándolo

Así empezaron a pelear, lanzándose golpes una y otra vez, hasta que un par de magos llamaron al mago desde lo lejos….

- ¡Oye Sting! ¡Ven, no vale la pena!

En ese momento el hombre voltea, vuelve mirar a Natsu con furia, y luego a Lucy con una sonrisa seductora.

- Tienen razón, no vale la pena- baja sus brazos y antes de irse deposita rápidamente un beso en l mejilla de Lucy. Luego de eso salió corriendo…. JUM! Parecía un cobarde.

Fue algo que no faltaba, todos se hicieron los atolondrados, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Pero yo, junto con algunos, me quede observando a los dos jóvenes protagonistas de esta escena. Natsu está muy furioso, se lo veía, daba miedo, por un segundo me arrepentí de lo que había hecho. Lucy lo mira desconcertada.

- N-Natsu… yo, lo que paso es qu-

- Deja Lucy, no quiero saberlo, no es necesario, lamento el alboroto, no tendría por qué haber reaccionado de esa forma. ¿Sabes? Eres mi miga, y Sting es un patán, no me gusta verte con él, pero si él te gusta y te hace feliz…

- N-no, no confundas, no es nada de es-

En ese momento Natsu extiende su brazo mostrando la palma de su mano, haciéndole un ademan de que parara, que no quería que hablara, que no era necesario explicar nada. Se da media vuelta y se retira, sin decir ni escuchar nada más. Yo seguía ahí parada, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado hace relativos y escasos segundos. Lucy paso por mi lado, mirándome con ira y decepción, como pidiéndome que no le volviera a hablar. Me sentí mal, pero era necesario para mi plan. Al voltear pude ver parado a la entrada de la cueva a Jellal, y luego voltee a ver a Ultear, ambos me miraban con una cara como diciendo "que has hecho…"

Así, así paso todo el día, estuve yo sola, hasta que cayó una noche más en esta desierta y cálida playa. Me dirigí hacia donde había pactado con Gildart…

_Flashback_

_Mejor me retiro de aquí, ya no tengo porque seguir acá parada. Además…. nadie me está presta atención. Camino unos pequeños pasos, y al lado de donde estaba sentado el pelinaranja dejo caer notoriamente un papel. Al cual sigo mi camino, y aseguro volteandome que él fue quien lo tomó._

_Fin del Flashback_

Llegue a un bosque, uno que se encontraba al lado de la playa. El estaba ahí, sentado sobre un árbol, mirándome con una estúpida sonrisa. Salto desde allí y se paró frente a mí.

- ¡Hey pequeña! Eres muy astuta, sé que esto es parte de tu plan, ya que me lo has dicho resumiendo en esta nota.- aún mantenía su sonrisa inicial- para lo primero que me has pedido te serviré, para el otro, mejor pedirle a mi hija, Cana.

- ¿Cana Alberona? ¿La maga de las cartas?- pregunte para estar segura

- La misma- hizo una pequeña risita

En ese momento sonreí, veo que contaba con algunas personas para finalizar con éxito mi plan…. ¡TENGO YA SELECCIONADOS A MIS COMPLICES!

**Hola a todos! Cumplí con la fecha ehh, dije que esperaría dos días y así fue n.n**

**Nose si les gusta cómo me está quedando, la unión tendrá dos partes, esta fue la primera: D En el próximo capítulo se finalizara la ansiada unión entre Natsu y Lucy para dar inicio a una nueva que en los reviews del capítulo 3 se decidirá :3**

**Recuerden que los reviews me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, si no los tengo me desanimo, no tendría gracia para mi :(**

**Un saludo a todos! Depende de los reviews recuerden :D Pueden dejarlos sin necesidad de tener una cuenta. Si tiene éxito este capítulo también, estaría actualizando el Lunes :3**

**Los quiero! ^w^ *w* Review? :3**


	3. Felices al fin

**Hola! Como están todos!? :D No tienen idea lo feliz que estoy yo de haber recibido tantos reviews *w* Esto me alienta muchísimo, y no lo digo porque si, los que escriben historias en esta pagina deben saber lo que se siente que te escriban algún tipo de comentario con respecto a su historia :3 SASDADSASDADSA Estoy muy muuuuyyy happy e.e**

**Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, a todos! ^w^ Un beso, ojalá que les guste y disfruten! :3**

**Antes de iniciar, _Ya'Scarlet_: WAAAAA! Yo te amo yo a tiii (? jajajaja sadadadada Viste viste, yo sabia que no era la única que ve a Jellal y lo viola xD Pero buenu, es de Erza y lo respeto :D Me encanta que te encante! Ojala que sea de tu agrado este capitulo también :3 Ahora que me doy cuenta, tu eres la escritora de "Broken" *o* Lo amo *w* Espero con ansias el próximo capitulo :D! No te tardes D: jajaja sadadadsadaasd Amo tus reviews :3**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a _Ya'Scarlet_, y a dos amigos mios _"Mira-chan"_ y a _"Zancrow-kun"_**

* * *

**Uniendo Corazones**

Ya era muy tarde, estaba reunida con el gran mago de Fairy Tail, Gildart, de rango S, en el bosque que se encontraba a un lado de la playa. Estaba sentada bajo uno de los árboles, mientras este hombre se encontraba parado de brazos cruzados junto a mi.

- Y bien pequeña, dime, que es detalladamente lo que pretendes – dijo mirándome divertido e interesado a l vez.

- No me llames pequeña…- le dije bajito e inflando los cachetes

- Jajajajaja estoy seguro de que no soy el único que te llama así ¿verdad? Además das ternura y actúas como una- dijo a carcajadas por mi reacción, pero después de eso me sonrió con ternura y me revolvió los cabellos de mi cabeza- Anda, dime, que necesitas, yo te ayudaré – me guiño el ojo

- Jajajajaja- me reí sonriéndole también, pero pronto mi mirada se volvió mas seria- Debe tener idea de lo que busco hacer, ya que algo cuenta la nota que le deje. Estoy aprovechando que nadie tiene deber de nada ya que los Jugos Mágicos se cancelaron para bueno…. Dar un empujón a ciertas persona para que, bueno, "florezcan" de una vez. Si esperamos a que lo hagan por si solas estaremos aquí mucho tiempo- dije esto ultimo un poco entre risas.

- Si bueno, en eso tienes razón, al menos si con respecto a cierto pelirosa que conosco….

- Bueno, quiero lograr "algo" entre Natsu y Lucy. Si al final de mi plan pasa algo entre ellos, son ellos mismos quien lo decidirán, pero yo puedo ayudar a que se den cuenta de lo que sienten. Lucy ya tengo la afirmación de lo que siente por el, pero con respecto a nuestro ardiente mago hay algo que me inquieta, y que me gustaría…. saber un poco más

- Dispara, ¿que quieres saber?- pregunto sin dar muchos rodeos

- Quiero que me hable un poco sobre la relación que hay entre Natsu y Lisanna. Es eso lo que me preocupa, la relación que posee con ella. No quiero hacer algo que sea en vano, y lo único que haga sea crear ilusiones o malentendidos.

- Te entiendo.

En se momento yo me quede mirándolo, esperando a que siguiera, a que respondiera mis interrogantes. A los segundos, tomo asiento frente a mi, aún continuaba cruzado de brazos.

- Te puedo contar como fue cuando eran pequeños, eso hasta donde estuve yo. Ya que como sabrás, no paso demasiado tiempo en el gremio. Su relación actual, después de que Lisanna regresó de Edoras debe haber cambiado, pero para eso, mejor preguntarle a Cana- se quedo pensativo unos instantes, así me entrego un papel- Entrégale esto a Cana cuando quieras hablar con ella, ya que luego de lo que paso esta tarde, dudo que quiera hablar así de la nada contigo.

Así recibí aquel pedazo de papel, rápidamente lo guarde y me removí en mi lugar, para acomodarme. Le dirigí una mirada a Gildart como un ademán de que continuara.

- Veras, como bien sabes Natsu llego al gremio de Fairy Tail una vez que el dragón quien lo crió desapareció.

- Igneel, ¿verdad?

- Si, ese mismo. Una vez que llego no tardo demasiado en hacer amigos en el gremio, se hizo querer muy fácil además. Una de las magas que se acerco a el fue Lisanna, quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Después, mas adelante apareció lo que fue el huevo de Happy, quien fue cuidado por el propio Natsu y Lisanna.

- Oh…. ¿entonces? ¿A que se refería con esposa de Natsu?- dije curiosa

- A eso voy, ella siempre le dijo que eran como esposos, ella la mamá, él el papá, y Happy el hijo. Incluso ya de grande, antes de que fuera considerada muerta, esta lo llamaba a veces así, como esposo- dijo mientras sonreía divertido, se ve que los quería mucho- Es más, no hace demasiado me entere que Lisanna le pregunto cuando eran chicos si de grandes se podrían casar- dijo un poco entre risas, a mi también me hizo reír un poco.

- Eso es muy tierno.

- Jajaja, lo es, lo es. Bueno, con respecto a su relación en general, Lisanna es más que evidente que siempre sintió algo por Natsu, y el bueno, sentía cierta atracción hacia ella. Pero con la llegada de esta chica Lucy… no estoy seguro de cuales sean los sentimientos de Natsu hacia ella. Eso será algo que tendrás que averiguar. Para el resto, habla con Cana.

- Si bueno, agradezco mucho su ayuda señor- dije con una linda sonrisa

- ¿¡Señor!? Me hace sentir viejo, Gildart esta bien

Como respuesta me dedique a reírme. Ya con la conversación acabada me dirigí hacia la playa, más específicamente hacia las rocas, ya estaba cansada y quería descansar. No podía dirigirme a la cueva después de lo que paso, me da mucha vergüenza, no tengo ganas de que me miren feo, ya bastante mal me sentía con respecto a Lucy, pero se que era lo que debía hacer.

Una vez que llegue a mi destino, me apoye contra las rocas y mire hacia el cielo estrellado. Suspiré, esta roca parecía otro protagonista de estos locos sucesos, mi compañía. ¿Saben? A veces me siento sola, tengo a Jellal y a Ultear, pero hay momentos en que ellos no me comprenden, y soy solo yo. Cerré mis ojos lentamente, mientras la brisa del mar golpeaba mi rostro. A dormir… Todo esto lo estaba diciendo para mi misma en vos alta.

¿Vieron eso momentos en los que estas semi-dormida?¿Esos en que estas conciente pero al mismo tiempo no? Bueno, era así como me encontraba, hasta que algo fue lanzado contra mi rostro sacándome rápidamente del trance en el que me encontraba.

- ¡Pero que te pasa mal-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba sorprendida. Frente a mi veía a un hombre, que me miraba serio con unos fríos ojos, pero a la vez con tristeza en ellos.

- Te vas a enfermar si no te cubres, dudo que quieras entrar a la cueva- dijo sentándose a mi lado, contra la roca y cerrando sus ojos- No estas sola ya, y lo sabes. Y no, a veces no te entiendo, pero no debes ponerte así por eso, tu y Ultear casi nunca me entienden, ¿me equivoco?- me dijo viéndome fijamente, mientras una tenue luz permitía que viera la marca que surcaba su ojo…

- Jellal… lo siento- dije triste

- Ya, no estas sola, eso es todo – dijo para finalizar la charla, se quedo ahí a mi lado, mientras observaba el horizonte, sin inmutarse. Trataba de descifrar que era lo que su mirada decía, o lo que pensaba, pero no pude.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí?

- Cállate y duerme- dijo de forma seria y cortante mientras cerraba sus ojos

Yo sonreí de forma amplia y solté una risita, le golpe amigablemente el hombro con mi mano en forma de puño.

- Siento el alboroto de hoy, buenas noches- dije cerrando mis ojos, dejándome así caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Lo último que recuerdo fue una mano revolviéndome el cabello y un "buenas noches Meredy…"

A mitad de la noche desperté, Jellal ya no estaba, seguramente cuando me dormí el se fue a la cueva a hacer lo mismo. No pude evitar el sonreír al recordar la imagen de él y Erza la mañana de ayer, definitivamente se volvería loco cuando le pida a Reedus que le de esa "fotografía". Rápidamente algo llamó mi atención, la figura de una joven adentrándose en el bosque, no pude ver quien era, pero algo me decía que debía seguirla.

Al rato me pare y corrí en dirección a la parte del bosque por donde había entrado aquella sombra femenina. Camine y camine un buen rato, hasta que finalmente me tope con alguien que se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol, y por ultimo un par de voces que se escuchaban mas lejos. Un signo de pregunto se formo en mi cabeza.

Me acerque lentamente a la persona escondida para no arruinar el espionaje que esta decidió hacer.

- Ey, Mirajane- dije susurrándole, provocando que ella se sobresaltara de sobre manera

- Uff… Meredy, me has asustado- dijo con una mano en el pecho- ¿Q-que haces aquí? – dijo de forma nerviosa

- Te pregunto lo mismo- dije mirándola fijo sin dejarme intimidar

- B-bueno…- dice mientras mira hacia un costado, a lo que yo hago lo mismo.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía, pestañe varias veces para asegurarme de que estuviera viendo bien. Natsu y Lisanna… ¿¡BESANDOSE!? Okay okay, Meredy mantén la calma… piensa en que hacer…. Debo hablar con Cana lo más rápido que pueda…

- Oh…. Mi hermanita, nunca creí que fueras tan descarada ehh…- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste- Creo que aún no lo entiende…

- ¿Eh?- no entendí nada de lo que dijo

- Meredy, ¿nos vamos?- dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella

- S-si- dije extrañada- ¿Tu no estas enfadada conmigo?

- No…

- A-ahh…

En se momento cuando nos habíamos decidido ah irnos del bosque, al voltearnos para emprender el camino hacia la salida, vimos a alguien salir corriendo de entre los arbustos. Una personita rubia, con los ojos vidriosos…

- L-Lucy…- dijimos ambas al unísono con ojos de tristeza

No lo dudamos, en ese instante salimos corriendo tras ella, me daba mucha tristeza y lástima. Luego de esto recordé lo que yo había hecho, sería peor si yo fuera, solo empeoraría las cosas. Me paré en seco al llegar a la playa, Mira freno para voltear y mirarme, le indique que la siguiera.

- Definitivamente mañana hablaré con Cana, y luego con Natsu, no habrá otra…- dije esto para mi misma. Me dirigí a las rocas para continuar con mi sueño.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana bañaban mi cara, provocándome molestia, aun tenia sueño. Al darme cuenta de que no podía seguir durmiendo me puse de pie y me dedique caminar un rato por la playa, aunque aproveché ese momento para ojear entre la gente y ver donde se podía encontrar la joven y atrevida maga de las cartas.

Camine, camine y camine….. ¡ahh! Estaba aburrida, eso seguro, no encontraba a Cana, asique tome aire y me acerque hacia la guerrera de Fairy Tail, Titania. Al ver que me dirigía hacia ella, dejo de hablar con la persona con la cual estaba conversando.

- H-hola Meredy- dijo un tanto nerviosa, cosa que me extraño bastante, no le di importancia.

- Hola Erza…. Emm… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- en ese momento ella levanto una de sus cejas, como diciéndome que continuara- ¿Has visto a Cana?

- Si, me pareció que se fue por atrás de la cueva, si la rodeas llegas allí. Si tu pregunta es porque esta ahí no se- dijo con un semblante frio y serio, característico de ella.

- ¡Gracias Erza! Emm… otra pregunta.. ¿Cómo esta Lucy?- dije mirando hacia el suelo, dejando que parte de mi pelo cubriera mis ojos.

- No lo se, no muy bien, esta mañana despertó bastante deprimida, pero no creo que sea por tu culpa- cuando me vio con los ojos vidriosos, reaccionó y se agacho un poco para quedar a mi altura, y me sonrió muy dulcemente, muy maternal, no se, pero esa sonrisa me gusta mucho…- Oye, porque no hablas con ella, amigarse contigo la alegrará mucho… estoy segura de que tuviste tus motivos para hacerlo.

Levante la vista con los ojos iluminados y llorosos a la vez, le dedique una cálida sonrisa mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados, aunque una de las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo hasta recién salió, recorriendo mi mejilla. A eso Erza me la limpia.

- Anda que esperas buscabas a Cana ¿No? ¡Ve!- dijo dándome un golpe bastante fuerte en la espalda- Y luego ve con Lucy

En ese momento asiento feliz mente con la cabeza, me doy la vuelta preparada para correr a buscar a Cana pero, una vez que ya me había alejado bastante de Scarlet volteo con una gran sonrisa y le grito.

- ¡Erza! ¡Tu y Jellal apúrense! ¡Me aburro de esperar, soy impaciente!- la cara que me puso Titania no tiene nombre, su cara estaba más roja que su cabello. Cualquiera pagaría por ver eso, estoy segura de que iba a gritarme algo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estábamos llamando mucho la atención volteo la cabeza haciendo como que nunca escucho nada.

Era pleno día y el sol me daba de lleno en el cuerpo y el rostro, todo me ardía, no me sentía muy bien, pero debía seguir, ya me falta poco. En el recorrido me causo mucha gracia el ver a Gray mirar molesto hacia el mar, donde se encontraba Juvia hablando y jugando con agua junto con Lyon, claramente los ojos del albino no siempre miraban la cara de mi amiga, sino su bikini. Dios mío, estos chicos.

Por fin había llegado a la parte de atrás de la cueva, logré divisar a la castaña, estaba justamente donde Erza me había dicho, pero no estaba sola, había cierto musculoso rubio con ella. Cana se encontraba siendo acorralada por este hombre que jamás había visto. ¿Soy yo o abundan los rubios? En fin. Me dedicaré a escuchar.

- ¿¡Podrías dejar de hace eso!? Esta empezando a molestarme- dijo aquel rubio con cicatriz muy muy molesto, me da miedo

- ¡Ha! Lo que me faltaba, haber cariño dime ¿¡Que diablos te pasa!? ¡No se de que me estas hablando grandísimo estúpido!- dijo definitivamente furiosa.

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como me coqueteas o tratas de darme celos?- dijo esto último con una sonrisa… ¿seductora? ¿Interesada? No lose.

- Pobre de ti Laxus….- dijo esto último casi inaudible, mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos, dejándolos en sombras- Estas equivocado, no es mi intención, es tan grande tu orgullo que te hace creer eso….

En ese momento aparentemente Laxus afloja el agarre y Cana se safa. Antes de empezar a caminar hacia donde esta todo el mundo en la playa, me pareció que le dijo "nos vemos…"

Me dio mucha pena la escena, pero al mismo tiempo estoy muy de acuerdo con Alberona, quiero decir, ¿¡Quien se cree que es!? Pero Cana no parecía muy feliz, me pregunto si ella…. ¡No por favor! ¡Otra más no! JUUUUMMMM! Este viejo Makarov les inculca mucho, pero con respecto a los sentimientos de sus miembros son una verdadera…. "¿lentura?" Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- ¿Eh? ¡Que haces tu aquí?- me lanzó prácticamente una mirada venenosa, con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente no estaba de humor.

- E-eehhh…. Bueno, ten, quiero hablar contigo

- No tengo yo porque hablar conti- rápidamente paro de hablar y vio mi mano extendida con un trozo de papel- ¿Qué es esto?- después e ver el trozo de papel, volvió a mirarme- ¿de donde has sacado esto?

- Me lo dio Gildart, dijo que si no te lo entregaba lo mas probable era que no quisieras hablar conmigo, el quiere que me ayudes.

Después de mirarme con algo de duda, sonrió abiertamente y cruzo su brazo por mi hombro de forma amigable. Estaba feliz, ya no parecía enojada conmigo.

- ¡Muy bien! Si mi padre lo dice, ¿Qué necesitas linda?

- Veras, la razón de lo del otro día fue, es que…. estoy tratando de unir los corazones de Natsu y Lucy, porque me exasperan- dije algo asustada y apenada, se que hay gente que no le gusta que se metan en su vida- Y además Lucy es mi amiga, bueno era creo, y quiero verla bien y feliz.

- ¡Tranquila! Si hablas con Lucy ella te perdonará!- dijo tranquila

- Necesito hablar con respecto a Natsu y Lisanna

- Ahhhh…ya se a donde apunta todo esto, ¿quieres saber si a Natsu le gusta Lisanna o Lucy?

- S-si… quiero saber, no obligaría jamás a Natsu a estar con alguien si realmente ama a otra, y una situación me a creado esta duda.

- Mmmm… esta difícil, compartió cosas especiales con ambas, se a sonrojado con ambas, a actuado nervioso con ambas…..- se coloco la mano en el mentón, pesando en su respuesta- Pero, yo apuntaría a que le gusta Lucy, ¡la escena de ayer me lo dice todo!- dijo entre risas. Sonreí ampliamente y empecé a reír un poco con ella.

- Entonces esa parte de mi plan funcionó, la idea era ver la reacción de Natsu.

- ¡Muy astuto Meredy!

- Necesito lograr que Natsu confiese sus sentimientos, el problema es como lograrlo… Soy buena presionando a la gente- dije sonriendo malévolamente mientras reía por lo bajo y movía mis manos.

- E-ehhh ¿Meredy?- dijo con una gota en la cabeza al ver mi reacción- Eso seria una gran ventaja, Natsu escupe todo cuando esta bajo presión.

- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Genial! Me pondré en marcha. Gracias Cana- dije mientras me iba despidiéndome con la mano

Ya estaba mas tranquila, mis cómplices me ayudaron con mi misión y cumplieron su tarea, gracias a esto aclaré mis dudas y puedo completar esto de una buena vez. Aunque primero quería hablar con la rubia, a la cual había lastimado. Me detuve en seco al ver a la recién mencionada maga celestial sentada en la arena con cierto chico también rubio…. Sting. Lo peor de todo era que, ¿estaban riendo?. Ok, me sorprendí al ver como ella le golpeaba amistosamente el hombro, mientras lo miraba y el a ella. ¿Acaso se volvió loca?

En fin, de todas formas iría a hablar con ella. Estaba caminando hacia ellos, por un momento sentí que me tambalee, estaba mareada, sentí que en cualquier momento me desvanecería, pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Continué mi camino y cuando llegue le toque el hombro a Lucy. Ella volteo a verme, me miro con enojo.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Necesitas algo?- me dijo un poco fría y seria, pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza y dolor en sus ojos.

- Yo quería pe-

Que raro, ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto, fui interrumpida por cierto pelirosa. Se encontraba parado frente a ella, la miraba fijo con firmeza, también algo nervioso. No se porque, pero yo ya me imaginé que cuando este los viera se armaría un lío grande, que al final para mis sorpresa no fue así.

- Lucy

-N-Natsu, ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo así como si nada, aunque en un principio tartamudeo.

- Dime, contesta lo que te voy a preguntar, lo mismo que te dije aquella vez, ¿estas feliz así?- dijo desviando la mirada de ella para dirigírsela a su acompañante. La rubia tardo en contestar, luego su cabello escondió parte de su rostro, yo se que estaba triste.

-Si…

- Cuídala pedazo de imbécil, por no decir otra cosa- dijo esto y finalmente con sus dos brazos tras su cabeza se retiro de la escena.

- Lucy… - susurre con tristeza, nunca creí que renunciaría así a él.

Ignorando mi susurro se incorpora y se sacude la ropa por cualquier resto de arena que pudo haber quedad en ella. Sting quiso pararse para seguirla, pero esta negó con la cabeza, ella definitivamente quería estar sola, tampoco iba a escucharme. Supongo que la charla con mi ex amiga quedará para después, ahora solo debo ir a hablar con Natsu y poner fin a todo esto.

Rápidamente me puse en marcha, mi cabeza estaba en blanco, ya no pensaba en nada, solo en Lucy y Natsu, en la escena de recién, en la tristeza que me produjo, solo en mi PROYECTO DE UNIÓN. El estaba en la cueva, en el lugar donde se encontraba la gente la cual me miraba mal por lo del otro día, no es para menos, solo cree un pleito en base a una mentira, pero eso ya no me importaba. Finalmente llegue, estaba agotada, desconocía el motivo. Ahí lo vi, sentado solo en una esquina de la cueva.

-Natsu- dije firme y seria, cuando casi estaba llegando a donde el se encontraba. Levanto la vista, estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que debía decirle.- Déjala en paz….- esto lo dije algo mas bajo, simulando dolor en mi voz.

- ¿Disculpa?- lo dijo alzando una ceja, sin duda su voz sonaba molesta, era entendible

- Como lo escuchaste, quiero que la dejes en paz, la estas hiriendo…- yo me mantenía firme y tranquila a la vez

- ¿Y tu eres su defensora o algo? ¡Hay más probabilidades de que el le haga daño antes que yo a ella!- ya estaba fuera de si, y eso que solo le hice un solo comentario. Estaba ya incorporado, apretando los puños, juraría que iba a golpearme

- Pff… tarde imbécil- hablé desviando la mirada mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Ante lo que había dicho alzo una de sus cejas nuevamente.

- ¿A que te refieres? Yo nunca aria algo para lastimarla- aseguro firmemente

- Claro, claro, como tu digas Dragon Slayer, si eres feliz creyendo eso…- dije dándome la vuelta decidida a irme, claro que estaba fingiendo, sabia que el reaccionaría. Así fue.

- ¡Es enserio! ¡Si hice algo dímelo!

Debido a los gritos de Natsu, mucha gente se alarmo y se acerco hacia la cueva, incluyendo a Jellal y Ultear que se pusieron a una distancia prudente pero cerca de mí. Me miraban atentos y al mismo tiempo algo enojados. Estaban ahí para protegerme, eso lo sabia, aunque también sabia que Natsu jamás me aria algo, quiero pensar. En ese instante voltee y solté todo.

- ¿¡Te atreves a preguntar por que!? ¡Eres un estúpido Natsu, eres la persona quien mas daño le ah hecho! Natsu…- dije mas calmada- Le hiciste lo peor que pudiste hacerle a una chica, le rompiste el corazón, la ilusionaste, dabas señales y ni se te ocurra a negarlo, señales de afecto, de sentir algo hacia ella. Aún así, Lucy no quiso aceptarlo, pero dentro de ella guardaba la ilusión. Se puso feliz cuando reaccionaste ante la acción de Sting aquella ves en la playa, pero también triste porque te habías enfadado, o eso creyó ella. Estaba feliz, creyó que tenía oportunidad a pesar de que ni siquiera la registrabas cuando hablabas con Lisanna. ¡Aquella noche ella estaba mirándote en el bosque! ¿¡Debo decir más tonto!? ¿¡Te has dado cuenta ya!?

Todo el mundo quedo sin habla, mire disimuladamente a la gente de mi alrededor, nada se movía. Jellal y Ultear estaban con los ojos abiertos de, no se si por todo lo que dije de la situación, o por el alboroto que generé. Creo que por ambas. Luego de unos segundos Natsu cayó al piso de rodillas, todavía estaba procesando todo lo que había dicho hace escasos segundos. Finalmente reacciono.

- Y-yo… yo… Soy un idiota- dijo finalmente poniendo una de sus manos en su frente- P-pero eso último fue todo un malentendido… a quien yo quiero es a ella,,,,-dijo pero muy despacio, casi ni se escucho. Momento de poner más presión pensé.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡QUE A QUIEN YO QUIERO ES A ELLA MIERDA! Deja de molestar

- Te seguiré molestando hasta que no hagas algo idiota, ve tras ella, que esperas, ¿a que el rubiecito ese te la quite? ¿A que ella cumpla su cometido de olvidarse de ti?

No dije más, el mago de fuego salió corriendo de la cueva a buscar a Heartfiia. Muchas de las personas que ahí se encontraban salieron del shock del momento y como "chusmas" salieron tras él a toda prisa, a seguirlo mejor dicho, querían saber como terminaría todo. Claro, yo también quería pero, no podía moverme estaba muy agotada, no se porque, pero debía seguir. Llegué muy lejos para no ver el final feliz. Saque fuerzas uno vaya a saber de donde para salir de allí a buscar a la pareja. Finalmente llegue, pedí permiso entre la gente, para así quedar como viendo en primera fila.

- ¿Q-que significa toda esta gente?- preguntaba la rubia sin entender mientras parpadeaba varias veces

- Jaja, eso no importa, son solo unos metiches- le dice el pelirosa con una amplia sonrisa y con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. La rubia lo miraba sin entender nada.

- Hey, quiero estar sol- fue interrumpida

- Te quiero Lucy- dijo así tranquilo, de la nada.

Lucy no entendía nada, estaba tratando de procesar, de captar lo que el pelirosa acababa de decir. Como tonta volteó para ver si abría alguna otra Lucy, pero claramente no fue así. Finalmente miro al mago, con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa melancólica, con tristeza, también estaba algo sonrojada.

- Y-yo también te quiero Natsu

- No, te amo Lucy, me gustas, no se como debo expresarlo para que lo interpretes no como unas palabras de amistad, sino de amor- si pudieran ver la seriedad que Natsu ponía a esas palabras, no podrían creer que es el quien habla.

- ¿E-eh?

- Como escuchaste- le dedico una calida sonrisa

Era todo un silencio, la rubia esta no se, estaba shockeada supongo. Debía reaccionar.

- ¡Lucy! ¡No seas tonta y reacciona!- dije dándole un empujón por la espalda, provocando que esta chocara con el cuerpo de Natsu- ¡Y tu bésala de una vez!

En ese momento Natsu reacciono ante mi grito, al igual que Lucy. El la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, y sin siquiera darle tiempo a la maga a interpretar ese rápido movimiento unió sus labios con los de ella. Ella correspondió rodeando los suyos por atrás de su cuello

Claramente los gritos de todos no faltaron, yo sonreía estaba feliz, mi alegría hoy no podría ser borrada por nada del mundo, por fin…. Una vez en mi vida le di felicidad no a una, a dos personas. Se sentía bien, como diría Natsu ¡me estoy encendiendo!

- Todo gracias a Meredy- dijo Dragneel una vez que se separo de la rubia con una sonrisa

- ¿D-de verdad?- dijo volteándose para verme. Yo le sonreí y la salude con la mano- Gracias Meredy- corrió hacia mi y me abrazo muy fuerte, lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas

- De nada, lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso amiga, era necesario- ella se separo de mi y me sonrió como diciendo que eso ya no importaba. Después de eso, se volvió para reunirse con su grupito de amigos que estaban hablando con Natsu.

Por fin en mi vida había hecho algo bien, al darme la vuelta me encontré con las miradas de mi equipo, la de mi familia, Crime Sorciere. Ellos estaban sonriendo, creo que estaban orgullosos. Había unido a mi primer par de corazones. Pero algo me pasaba, estaba mal, me sentía fatal, mi cabeza ya dolía hace rato y estaba además mareada, me tambalee nuevamente como me había pasado antes. Lo último que escuche fue mi nombre siendo gritado por Jellal. Lo demás, esta todo negro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el fic! Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me gusto bastante :D Ojalá que a ustedes también. Este capitulo me cargo de emoción! *w***

**Pido disculpas a Mira, se que te quedaste esperando a que lo subiera, pero me retrase mucho mas de lo que creí D: Gomen!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D Recuerden elegir la pareja :3 Son: Jellal y Erza, Romeo y Wendy, Gray y Juvia, Fried y Mira oh! Ahora se sumo otra mas! O_O Laxus y Cana :D**

**Agradezco mucho mucho mucho sus reviews, sin ellos no sería capaz d seguir escribiendo. Así que insisto en que sigan dejándolos, eso me anima mucho :3 No necesariamente tienen que estar inscritos en la pagina para dejarlos :3**

**Estaría actualizando el JUEVES 3 Los quiero! Gracias por leer, de corazón**

**Reviews? :3**


	4. Discusiones y Soluciones

**Hola a todos! No me maten chicos! D: No actualice este jueves porque estuve muy muy enferma! Y me quitaron la computadora ya que debía de estar en cama, pero una vez que me mejore me senté a escribir :)**

**Agradezco enormemente a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews! ¿Saben por qué? Simple, ustedes hacen a este proyecto de fic algo grande, nada es grande si solo una persona participa, gracias por todo, son la razón de mis desvelos para escribir esto**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi amiga Ya' Scarlet y dedicarle este capítulo nuevamente, te lo mereces! Ambas como muchos somos Jerzas maniáticas pareciese! X3 En poco tiempo te hiciste querer :3 Amo tus reviews y los esperare siempre con ansias :D asdsadad Me alegra que leer mis historias te saquen una sonrisa, es buena señal. Te adoro :)**

**Nunca lo aclaré, asique lo hago ahora:**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Si fueran mios Lisanna seguiría muerta, Jellal si hubiera besado a Erza. O como mucho, yo y Ya' Sacarlet lo hubiéramos robado y obligado a que nos dijera "te amo" *w* Pense en lo de Meredy si encontrario algun amor, ya lo pensé cuando había empesado el fic, pero no sabria con quien, si la junto es con un personaje propio mio, pero no se si a la gente le gustaría :(**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Uniendo Corazones**

Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en la playa, con todos los magos del gremio, o al menos la mayoría. Recuerdo que había mucha gente feliz, en especial Lucy y Natsu, ellos ya estaban juntos, gracias a mí. Sí, eso era lo que más me llenaba de orgullo, me propuse algo y lo conseguí.

Me dolía la cabeza y ya varias veces estaba con mareos, pero lo soporte, es como si mi interior hubiera gritado por resistir hasta el final de mi meta, y así lo hizo, ya que una vez terminada dicha meta, me desvanecí en el piso.

Lentamente sentí que recobraba la conciencia, pero aún no me sentía lista para abrir los ojos, me seguía sintiendo agotada. De todas formas, sabía que debía no preocupar a los demás, asique debía de decir algo. Pero unos sonidos me lo impidieron, unas voces, unas muy conocidas.

- Que no puedo, no lo repetiré más…

- ¿¡Como es que puedes decirlo tan tranquila!? ¡De verdad, pudiste haber muerto haya!

- ¡Pero no lo hice Jellal, sigo aquí! Y debo continuar- definitivamente era Erza, esto último lo había dicho disminuyendo su tono de vos- Tengo… una responsabilidad con el gremio, con mis amigos, con mi maes-

- ¿¡Acaso a tu maestro no le importas!?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿¡Acaso no escuchaste o que dijo cuando me trajiste por primera vez a la playa!? El se preocupa por todos nosotros, somos sus hijos, eso siempre dijo, todos confiamos en él….- logre entre abrir algo mis ojos para verlos.

Estábamos misteriosamente solo nosotros tres dentro de la cueva, ni idea de donde estaba el resto. Erza se encontraba casi a la salida de la cueva, con sus puños apretados, y su flequillo tapando sus ojos, dejándolos en una oscuridad, una que me dio…. tristeza. En cambio, Jellal se encontraba muy cerca de mí, al igual que ella apretando sus puños, sin duda por algún motivo estaba enojado, pero ese sentimiento no era el único que sus ojos delataban, también mostraba tristeza, pedían a gritos ¿compasión?¿comprensión quizá?. Listo, oficialmente no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

- Además, ellos son mi única familia, ¡y estaré en donde deba, donde sea necesario estaré con tal de protegerlos! Así tenga que perder la vida… - dijo como último entre dientes.

- ¿Y de que servirá si te sacrificas?

- Dudas de mi fuerza

- No, claro que no, pero… no estás en condiciones de pelear, ¿te has visto?

Qué raro yo distraída pensé, ahora que me fijo, Erza esta mas herida de lo que creía. Aunque de todos modos recuerdo cuando Jellal la trajo en brazos el haberla visto y pensar que estaba muy grave. Supongo que había dejado de prestarle atención por lo rápido que se había recuperado. Ella se encontraba con parte de su brazo izquierdo vendado, incluyendo la parte de sus puños, tanto en la mano derecha como la izquierda, ambos tobillos y por la parte del cuello sobresalía algo de venda, lo que me hacía pensar, sospechar de que bajo su ropa también estuviera vendada.

- Eso no importa- dijo tajante dándose la vuelta- Estoy lo suficientemente bien para combatir.

- ¡No seas terca!

- ¡Y tú no te metas! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Nada de mí, nada de mi fuerza ni mi poder! ¿¡Sabes porque!? ¡Porque jamás has estado conmigo!- dijo esto último gritando lo más fuerte que pudo, pero estaba frustrada, de eso estaba segura. Además en ese mismo momento pude notar como por dos segundos abrió sus ojos como signo de sorpresa. Definitivamente no fue su intención decir eso. Jellal cayó por unos instantes, y aflojo sus puños.

- Sabes que si hubiera sido por mí, jamás hubiera sido de esa forma…

- J-Jellal, yo no-

- Que esperas, te están esperando. No querrás hacer esperar a tu maestro ni a tus amigos, ¿o sí?- dijo con una sonrisa, claro está que fue fingida.

En ese instante ella se voltea dispuesta a irse, pero antes decidió aclararse.

- No fue mi intención decirlo, solo salió

- No tienes porque mencionarlo, de todas formas el peso de todas y cada una de mis acciones estarán en mi hasta el día en que no vuelva a despertar, asique, en parte tienes razón, no soy nadie para decirte nada. Anda ve… de todas formas, las cosas no salen por si solas, tendrás tus razones y las respeto.

En ese momento Jellal se sienta a mi lado, pero mirando al lado contrario donde se encontraba Erza, que a su vez se había dado vuelta para mirarlo. Sus ojos, los de ella, reflejaban, rogaban que la entendiera, pidiendo que no dramatizara las cosas. En vano, el no emitió otra palabra, por lo tato se marchó, se veía que le costaba un poco caminar. Me pareció que tenía ganas de llorar, una corazonada quizás.

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos, debía pensar, ahora hablaría con Jellal. ¿Acaso la gente podía ser tan estúpida? A ver, me lo esperaba de Jellal, pero ¿de Erza? No la veía diciendo cosas sin pensar y sufrir por esto que la gente dice que es ¿amor? Sí, sí, eso era, el amor, todo su culpa. El amor hace más que cursi e inútil a las personas, pero también inmensamente felices. Dios mío…. listo, mi unión de corazones, segunda parte, inicia ahora con Jellal y Erza.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, Jellal se encontraba sentado junto a mí, como siempre lo hace si yo o Ul nos enfermamos, él es quien nos cuida…. Es tan amable. Aun no entiendo porque una persona como el tubo que vivir todo lo que vivió, de verdad que la vida puede ser injusta a veces.

- J-Jellal- alcancé a susurrar con un hilo de vos, aun estaba algo dormida a pesar de que estuve un buen tiempo atenta a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

- ¡Meredy!- dijo aproximando sus manos a la frente de mi rostro- Mmm… tu fiebre ya ah bajado, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me dijo de forma suave y preocupado

- B-bien, no me duele nada, estoy un poco adormilada jajajaja- dije entre risas muy leves y algo forzadas

- Jajajaja, tonta, nos preocupaste a Ultear y a mí. Me dijeron que prácticamente ni duermes Med, que no descansas y que siempre a toda hora estas de acá para haya, caminando, trotando, corriendo, volando….- a eso ultimo me miro fijo y empezó a reírse. Debo admitir, yo también me empecé a reír, siempre sabe sacarme una sonrisa.

- Es que estaba ocupada con lo de Natsu y Lucy…

- Te pedí que no te metieras ¿recuerdas?- me dijo sonriendo, pero no demasiado feliz

- Pero ayude, eso es lo importante. Ahora están más felices que antes. ¡Jellal! ¿¡Que no entiendes!? ¡Hice feliz a dos personas!- Dije con una gran sonrisa, a lo que él me revolvió el pelo con una mano.

- Si, si, entiendo…. Felicidades Med- le conteste con una sonrisa, aunque rápidamente me puse seria al notar cierta melancolía en su rostro.

- ¿A dónde iba Erza?- su mirada detono tristeza

- A una reunión organizada por los maestros de gremio. Han confirmado quien fue el gremio que atacó, Cosmic Death. Un gremio oscuro desconocido hasta ahora, aparentemente está oculto en algún lugar no muy lejos de aquí, ya que algunos grupos de exploración los han visto de vez en cuando transitar cerca de aquí.

- La reunión es con el fin de…

- Dar por terminada toda esta situación. En un principio, descubrir la ubicación del gremio, y `para ellos convocaron a los magos más poderosos de cada gremio, ya que no será cosa fácil.

- Ahhh… por eso fue la discusión de hace un momento…

En ese momento me fulmino con la mirada prácticamente.

- ¿No estabas dormida?

- Nop

En ese momento me iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente cerro la boca, se llevo la mano a la cara y se quedo así un rato. Luego de todo eso, me miro, se paro y empezó a caminar adentro de la cueva, como si estuviera nervioso, inquieto por algo

- Tú tienes miedo de que algo le pase ¿verdad?- que pregunta estúpida la mía

- Pfff… ¿qué te parece?- dijo con tono de fastidio, no le di importancia

- Bueno, el colmo fue lo que te dijo Erza, pero ella no quiso hacerlo… se enojo por lo que le dijiste, sabes bien que sus amigos son su vida. Además, ella no morirá…

- Me quedaría tranquilo si yo supiera que está a su 100%, y que jamás daría su vida a cambio de una victoria… el problema, es que se que si lo haría.

- Ella solo piensa en sus amigos…

- Estoy arto de eso, sus amigos esto, sus amigos aquellos, ¿¡qué hay de ella!?- ok, está empezando a enojarse.

- ¿No estarás molesto porque ella siempre menciona al gremio y no a ti?- dije entre dientes a modo de susurro. Bueno, debo admitir que esta vez me pase. Una vena se inflo en su cabeza.

- ¡Meredy! ¡No tengo por qué estar discutiendo este tipo de cosas contigo! Además… eso no es cierto- dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojado.

- Jellal, el destino los junto una vez de niños, de ambos nacieron sentimientos que con el paso de los años no cambiaron, se cruzaron en malas circunstancias como enemigos, pero sus corazones latieron como la primera vez. Luego ella "murió" y volvió a la vida, el destino los junta de nuevo…. no canses al destino, Jellal, no hagas que te separen y te junten de nuevo, termina todo y date una felicidad a ti… y a ella, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?¿hacerla feliz? Es tu oportunidad, ella no será feliz con nadie más, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella es mujer de un solo hombre.

En ese momento el tenia los ojos bien abiertos, no sabía que decir, estaba seguro. Puedo ser para ellos "pequeña" pero tengo mis neuronas, sí señor. Cabeza no enamorada piensa más clara y subjetivamente que estos tortolos que les cuesta más o menos media vida para darse cuenta de que se aman.

- ¿No iras tras ella?- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa y en vos baja

En ese momento me mira, me sonríe y se da media vuelta, seguramente para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Erza y los demás. Quizá le diga algo, quizá no, seguro que si no le dice nada le demostrara que ahora si está ahí para ella, que ahora no está en sus planes dejarla ir, no importa lo que el dichoso destino dicte...

Lo olvidaba, quizá en el camino, empiece a pensar esas bobadas de "Ella es pura, yo estoy manchado por la sangre de muerte y asesinato, ella es demasiado para mi" pero bueno, con un poco de suerte se le olvida, o se acobarda en hablarle. Al menos se que actuará a su lado, aunque sea en la sombra o haciendo de mimo, como mudo me refiero.

* * *

**Lamento que este no haya sido tan largo! D: Es que esta es la introducción de la unión, por supuesto que abra problemas en el medio e.e A esta pareja le estimo tres partes. La segunda es probable que sea bastante larga *w***

**Los amo a todos! De verdad lo digo, gracias a todos, son ustedes los que me hacen saltar y patalear de la emoción además de sonreír, y estar como loca diciendo "waw! Lo leen, de verdad que lo leen!" Sigan dejándolos, juro con el alma que me hacen inmensamente feliz.**

**No tienen que estar inscritos en FanFiction para dejar los Reviews, que los dejen me ayudan a continuar Un beso grande a todos.**

**Reviews? :3**


	5. Lluvia, nuestra compañia por siempre

**No me odien! Se que tarde en ctualizar, pero muchas cosas han pasado, trsitezas y alegrías surcan mi vida constantemente x3 Y mi inspiracion tienes sus bajas tambien D: Me voy de vacaciones! Nunca mas me atrasaré en actualizar, _it is a promise_ *w* Pero hasta el 20 de Enero no vuelov n.n Asique abra que esperar D:  
**

**WAAAA! LOS AMOO! Agradesco infinitamente sus reviews, especialmente a los que me los dejaron desde el primer capitulo. A lo nuevos tambien, los recibo con mi alegría inmensaa :D  
**

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a dos amigas n.n Ya' Scarlet y Aiilu DISFRUTEN!  
**

* * *

**Uniendo Corazones**

Después de mantenerme un rato sentada ahí en la cueva, solita…. Sin hacer nada, decidí irme tras Jellal, quería ver que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Depende que hiciera, tomaría la decisión de patearlo o si darle un golpe amistoso mientras le guiño el ojo con tal de incomodarlo.

Al salir, el cielo nos amenazaba con una gran tormenta, está muy nublado... ¿Saben? Para muchos la lluvia no es buena ni tampoco el día cubierto por nubes, pero para mí era todo muy diferente, esta me hacía de acompañante en esos momentos en los que yo en cierta forma me perdía en mis pensamientos. También me gustaba por el hecho de que me recordaba mucho al día en que yo y Jellal hicimos las paces.

_Flashback_

_- Eres un simple fastidio, ¿lo sabías?- dije mientras colocaba mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza_

_- Hmp… no emitiré comentario, no seguiré el juego de una niña que aun no sé porque me detesta tanto. De todas formas no me afecta demasiado- dijo mientras continuábamos caminando a través de un claro, sin apartar la vista del camino. Eso me irritaba bastante_

_Este chico, joven, lo que sea con el que estábamos caminando ahora Ultear y yo, era Jellal. Estaba en la cárcel y así de la nada formamos Crime Sorciere. No estaba en contra del objetivo que queríamos darle a esta "organización", aun no entendía el afán que Ultear tenía con que él estuviera con nosotras. Aunque bueno, la idea de Crime Sorciere fue de él._

_- Oye… no sé nada de ti y estas caminando conmigo y con Ul, al menos di algo_

_- No tengo que contarte nada de mí, con que Ultear sepa es suficiente, y si tanta desconfianza me tienes puedes darte la media vuelta eh irte. La verdad que no me molestaría para nada, aunque si te quedas tampoco me molestaría. De todas formas preferiría que te quedes, no me gustaría que te pasara algo- dijo con su cara inmutable, aunque mi cara cambio a una totalmente molesta, no puede ser que jamás se enojara._

_Sin duda alguna desde que lo conozco jamás me ha caído bien, y sigue sin caerme bien, soy una maquina de intentar humillarlo frente a Ultear y de insultarlo. Simplemente no me cae bien. Pero de un momento a otro trato de hacerlo enojar y nunca lo logro. ¿Por qué no me cae bien? ¡Porque llama toda la atención de Ultear! Nunca la había visto reírse tanto._

_- ¡Meredy! Deja de buscar pelea, ya estas bastante grande para provocar a la gente- lo que me faltaba, un regaño- Med… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- me dijo finalmente con una cara bastante triste, mientras se agachaba un poco y me miraba a los ojos_

_Estaba nerviosa, no por la pregunta, si no por lo que iba a contestar. Sabía que era una tontería, pero quizá justamente por eso Ultear se enojaría, y quizá Jellal se burlaría. ¡Va! Qué más da, se lo diré, lo soltaré y ya._

_- ¿Entonces? – la paciencia de mi casi madre no era su virtud, definitivamente._

_- Es solo que… estas demasiada feliz últimamente_

_- Me preocupa saber que te desanime el que yo este feliz- dijo con una gota en la cabeza sin entender_

_- No, no es eso…. Es solo que- hice una pequeña pausa, dejando que mi cabello cubra mis ojos- desde que el llego, tu estas más alegre y… y…_

_- Es solo que es un viejo amigo, un amigo de travesuras- dijo entre risas_

_- P-pero tú… ¿¡Me dejarás verdad!? ¿¡Intentaras deshacerte de mi para poder estar sola con el verdad!?- había explotado, mis ojos estaban llorosos, finalmente mis lagrimas salieron para recorrer ambas mejillas_

_Ultear se quedo literalmente seca, intento decir algunas cosas pero nada salió de su boca, opto por rápidamente mover su cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negación. Algo en mi corazón se calmo, estaba equivocada._

_- Por supuesto que no Meredy, no seas tonta…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Mi sonrisa también fue pequeña, pero al igual que la de ella fue sincera. Rápidamente sentí como mas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro… ¿mas? Si yo ya había parado de llorar. Efectivamente, al mirar el cielo, me encontré con un deslumbrante rayo. Estaba lloviendo, muy fuerte, sin que me diera cuenta me encontraba empapada, como si me hubiera sumergido en un lago._

_Mis pensamientos con respecto al clima fueron interrumpidos, una mano se apoyo fuertemente contra mi cabeza, al bajar un poco mi rostro me encontré a Jellal. Me sonreía, estaba agachado a mi altura._

_- Oye Med, te diré algo. La lluvia es quien une a la tierra con el vasto cielo azul, y esta misma además es quien unirá hoy a esta nueva familia._

_Me quede sin habla, estaba realmente feliz. Luego de estas palabras se da media vuelta y sigue el camino. Yo y Ul seguíamos ahí paradas, solo sonreíamos como hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos._

_- Meredy… Estaremos bien ¿verdad?- dijo mirando al cielo nubloso con una sonrisa aun plasmada en su rostro- Jamás me alejare de ti…_

_Eso último lo dijo más bajo, seguramente intentando que yo no escuchara, pero por supuesto que si lo hice. Ella al igual que anteriormente Jellal, voltea y inicia su caminata. Yo miro por unos segundos el cielo, con una amplia felicidad en mi rostro y corro tras ellos…._

_Fin del Flashback_

Mientras corría por la playa en busca de Jellal, recordé todo esto. A partir de ese momento yo y Jellal nos volvimos inseparables, junto con Ultear claro. El es como mi mentor, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi padre y hermano mayor al mismo tiempo, la persona a quien más admiro. Sin importar las circunstancia el intenta mantener la calma y buscar una solución, y si le sale mal no le importa, intenta otra cosa. A partir de un día con un clima muy parecido a este, Crime Sorciere se convirtió en familia, en mi familia. El estaba pasando un momento bastante estresante con Erza, y yo sé que puedo ayudarlo, y lo haré. La familia ayuda a la familia, al menos eso siempre me enseñó…

Había muchos grupos de magos formados, era obvio que algo se estaba planeando, como si fueran a realizar algún tipo de tarea. Sin mucho esfuerzo logre ver a lo lejos a todos los maestros de gremio reunidos, incluyendo a Makarov de Fairy Tail. A su lado, como era de esperarse, se encontraban Erza, Mirajane y Laxus. Y claro está, a unos pasos de esa "ronda" que se formo, estaba Jellal.

Sigilosamente me acerque a ellos lo mas que pude, quería escuchar de lo que estaban hablando. Pero era tarde, ya habían terminado su conversación. Rápidamente fue Makarov quien volteo a ver a todos los grupos de todos lo gremio para finalmente dar "instrucciones"

- ¡Todos escúchenme!- el silencio de los susurros habían desaparecido en el instante en que este hablo- Como ya sabemos Cosmic Death es un aparentemente no tan nuevo gremio, sino que es uno ya de varios años que al no ser descubiertos adquirieron cierta ventaja sobre nuestros gremios. Son magos fuertes y peligrosos, no darían piedad a nadie, eso ya se ah visto en su ataque- hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviera meditando algo- Todos deben estar alertas y tener cuidado, esto no hay que tomarlo a la ligera.

Todo el estado de silencio en el que nos encontrábamos se desmoronó. Todos empezaron a hablar o a gritar cosas como por ejemplo, "es absurdo, ¡jamás podrán ganarnos!", "estaremos bien, somos millones de magos aquí, todos fuertes, especialmente yo".

- ¡Silencio!- todos los hablantes se pusieron a temblar, ¡si señor! La gran Titania fue quien se apodero de este "discurso"- ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Por su decidía es que todos morirán!- una vez que consiguió que todos quedarán pálidos del susto prosiguió- El cuento de que esto es peligroso ya lo deberían saber, el motivo por el cual a los magos de rango S hemos sido llamados es para la realización de una estrategia; nosotros seremos quienes buscarán en terreno enemigo su escondite, es necesario para en un futuro armar una estrategia acertada.

Me sorprendía, estaba ahí parada, cerca del grupo "S", escuchando todo lo que la joven de cabellos escarlata decía. Todos, incluyéndome a mí y a Jellal, la veíamos con los ojos abiertos, ¡hasta Makarov!. Ella parecía toda una líder.

- Y ustedes también deberán cumplir un objetivo, puede ser simple o no. Si uno lo analiza es sencilla, pero si se topan con el enemigo… la cosa se complicaría claro está. Todos saben que una organización integrada por ex criminales esta aquí con nosotros, perseguidos por el Consejo Mágico, por lo tanto salir de aquí no es una opción. Lo malo es que lo recursos se terminan y bueno… ustedes se encargaron de buscar el alimento.

- Permíteme Erza- dijo Makarov aclarándose un poco la garganta- de todas formas, todos deben estar preparados por si algo sale mal en la misión.

Todos quedaron en silencio, al menos por unos instantes. Finalmente, pasado el momento grupal de reflexión, asintieron con la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Yo creí que Crime Sorciere ayudaría pero me equivoqué.

- Claramente ustedes no podrán ir- dijo Erza acercándose a mí. Todos los magos ya estaban en lo suyo, ya no éramos el centro de atención.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué!? Yo quiero ayudar- dije algo decepcionada

- Pero debes entender Med, ¿Qué pasaría si nos cruzamos a alguien del Concejo?

Me quede en silencio unos momentos, me di cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Crime Sorciere tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de la playa. Me decepcione un poco, pero después me puse feliz, esta gente se estaba tomando estas molestias por nosotros. Claro, se las tomaban no porque les caíamos bien, sino porque nuestra investigación sería de ayuda para ellos también.

En ese mismo momento le dedique una sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió. Luego volvió a su expresión seria de siempre y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a uno sabe dónde, claro, pero ella no contaba con que chocaría contra el cuerpo de alguien. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Jellal solo le sonreía de forma dulce y se reía un poco por su actitud.

- ¿Q-que haces?- dijo desviando su mirada un poco sonrojada. Mi vista estaba totalmente fija en ellos- Debo pasar, sabes esto no e-

- Erza…- dijo su nombre con seriedad y un poco de melancolía- no dudo de tu fuerza, estoy preocupado, no estás bien y lo sabes, no estaré para ayudarte, y si ya sé que tienes a tus compañeros, pero si son tan fuertes como lo aparentaron la ultima vez cada uno tendrá que defenderse a sí mismo si quiere salir de esto- Erza lo miraba sería y prestaba atención a lo que él decía, el hizo una pausa- Temo que algo te pase…

En ese momento Jellal desvía la mirada, sus revueltos cabellos cubrían sus ojos, me dio ternura, a un Jellal apenado no se veía todos los días. En ese instante Titania pone una mano sobre su hombro, a lo que él responde alzando la mirada.

- Tranquilo, estaré bien- dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Jellal le sonríe con preocupación, pero en ese momento toma sus manos y las entrelaza con los dedos de las suyas. ¡Waaa! Morí de amor. Acto seguido, Erza solo abría y cerraba la boca balbuceando o intentando decir algo, pero los nervios le estaban jugando en contra, estaba sonrojada, se veía muy tierna. Para mi sorpresa, el acerco su rostro al de ella, sus labios estaban a centímetros, mientras su frente descansaba en la de ella.

- Más te vale que así sea- dicho esto movió su rostro para depositarle un beso en la mejilla. Luego de esto se separo, le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

Erza solo miraba como el se iba, estaba ahí quieta, como estatua, no sabía que hacer, estaba tan roja como su cabello. Mi mirada en ese instante se desvió hasta un viejo enano, Makarov, que aparentemente por su rostro había observado la situación, estaba serio, no sabía si pensar en que era algo así neutro o malo. Volviendo con Erza, ella ya se había movido, se dirigía a la cueva.

Después de un buen rato caminando por la playa, el sol ya había caído un poco, era la tarde, todo estaba listo, a la señal de los maestros, ambos grupos, el de exploración y el de recolección saldrían lo más rápido posible para cumplir su misión antes de que anocheciera. Ya estaba todo repasado, nadie debía de estar solo, y si algo pasaba, como un ataque por ejemplo, se enviaría la correspondiente señal en el cielo.

Yo me encontraba sentada junto a Ultear en las rocas, observando toda la situación, esperando a que la señal de inicio se diera.

- ¿Celosa Meredy?- me dijo Ultear sin apartar la mirada de la situación

- No, estoy bien, me gustaría poder ir por el mundo libremente como ellos, es de eso de lo que estoy celosa.- hice una pausa, ya que la mirada de Ul cambio a una de tristeza- P-pero no fue tu culpa

- Si yo no te hubiera llevado conmigo… quizá no hubieras terminado así. Yo te hice "mala" y me arrepentiré siempre, pero al mismo tiempo no, ya que no estarías aquí- Mi sonrisa era inmensa, pero ya sabemos como es Ultear para mostrar sus sentimientos, asique dicho esto se bajo de la roca y se fue.

Me reí un poco, luego levante mis ojos al cielo…. Aún estaba nublado, que hermoso. Un fuerte sonido interrumpió a mis pensamientos, era la señal. En menos de cinco segundos ya la playa se encontraba desierta. Solo quedábamos Jellal, Ultear, dos maestros y yo. No tenía nada que hacer hasta que regresarán asique me fui a la cueva.

Llegada a la cueva, en el lugar donde yo siempre me sentaba a descansar había un sobre, ¿una carta? Eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero al tomarlo y abrirlo, sonreí muy ampliamente. Solté algunas risitas. Son los retratos de Reedus… ¡Genial! Qué momento justo pensé.

Ultear y Jellal acababan de entrar y se sentaron a mi lado. Era momento de iniciar un "cálida" platica, momento de molestar a mi compañero de cabello azul eléctrico. Antes de iniciar la charla le codee el brazo guiñándole un ojo.

- Buena jugada Jellal- dije entre pequeñas risas

- ¿Q-que!? ¿¡De que hablas!?- dijo evidentemente haciéndose el idiota, pero yo aun lo miraba con una gran sonrisa pasmada en mi rostro

- Esta bien, no hay problema, hazte el desentendido si quieres…

Ultear nos miraba sin entender, pero sin duda, estaba interesada en que me estaba refiriendo, asique ambas empezamos a mirar fijo a nuestro compañero, con un poco de suerte aflojaba. Así fue.

- B-bueno, ya viste, no tengo ningún comentario que darte

- ¡La hubieras besado tonto!

- J-jamás haría eso, no la obligaré a nada.

- ¿Obligarla? ¿Es una broma? ¡Ha! ¡Eres el único hombre o ser humano que es capaz de dominar a la gran Titania!- me miró con duda- La tienes a tus pies, es obvio.

- Eso no es verdad- dijo de forma tajante, parecía triste- Alguien como ella jamás podrá estar conmigo

- ¿Por qué no? Hay Jellal si me vienes con eso de que tú tuviste un pasado no muy admirable y toda esa serie de idioteces voy a golpearte. ¿Tengo que repetir lo mismo que hablamos la última vez que estuvimos en la cueva?- digo un poco desilusionada, salió con el tema que yo más me temía.

- Si bueno, quizá sea hora de que el destino vaya para otro rumbo.

- ¡Pero ella solo te amará a ti!- okay, ya me estaba desesperando

- No es tan fácil para mi Meredy, yo solo la hare infeliz ¡ella puede estar con alguien mejor! Yo…. No podré estar siempre para ella, a mi me persigue la ley ¡vaya hombre para ella podré ser!

Yo…. No sabía que decir… no sabía cómo contestarle, el estaba tan triste y yo tan sorprendida. Mis ojos lo delataban, abrí y cerré varias veces mi boca para decir algo, pero nunca salió nada. Nunca, jamás había pensado en eso, ella le reclamó que nunca estuvo con ella, y si algo entre ellos pasaba…. Esto se repetiría… ¡Oh no! ¿¡Que hare!? ¿Qué debería hacer!?

Un fuego artificial surco el aire en ese momento, ¡era la señal de ataque!

- ¡El grupo de exploración ah sido atacado!- grito Ultear haciéndonos entrar en razón a todos

- Erza…- susurro Jellal

En ese momento se levanto y corrió, salió de la cueva. Era obvio que era lo que pasaba, fue a buscar a Erza. Lo mejor era que lo siguiera y eso intente, pero Ultear me advirtió y me recordó que nosotros no teníamos permitido salir. Me miro preocupada, por nuestro peliazul, pero yo sabía que estaría bien. Quería ir, pero no podía. Me senté y observe como empezaban a salir del bosque los grupos de exploración, para atravesar la playa y dirigirse a la batalla. Logre divisar a ciertos magos que ya conocía bastante.

- Lucy, por favor quédate- decía el peligrosa mirando a su ahora novia muy seriamente

- P-pero, ¡es obligación de todos!

- Pero es mi obligación protegerte, y no sé si allá podre hacerlo

- Tengo a Loke – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, era obvio que lo estaba diciendo en broma

- No bromees- le dijo dándole una sonrisa- Es en serio, yo estaré bien- antes de irse deposito un beso en los labios de la joven. A lo lejos ella le gritó "Cuídate"

¡Si señor! Me siento tan orgullosa de mi, una parejita de lo mas tiernita se formo gracias a… mua. Dios mío, yo pensando en estas cosas cuando están todos afuera preparados para pelear, mejor sigo mirando, haya esta el mago de hielo y mi mejor amiga, la maga de agua.

- Como me imagine que pasaría, los descubrieron, además Erza esta….- dijo preocupado colocando una de sus manos en su rostro- Debo ir ahora.

- ¡Gray-sama! Hay que apurarse, Juvia ya esta lista

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás de broma? Juvia, tú te quedas

- ¿¡QUE!?

- Si es que… quiero pelear tranquilo y tú, bueno… no puedo andar protegiéndote

- Juvia no necesita que nadie la proteja Gray-sama, le recuerdo que en Phantom Lord Juvia era una maga de rango S

- Ehh… ¡simplemente confía en mí y quédate aquí!

- No lo hare Gray-sama- dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta ah irse, pero el exhibicionista la detuvo tomándola de la mano- Gray-sama está tomando a Juvia de la mano- empezó ya con sus corazones y a fantasías

- Por favor…- había acercado su rostro, esto lo había susurrado a su oído. Juvia cayó desmayada al instante, Gray la tomo y entro a la cueva, me miro y la deposito a mi lado.

- Mira, mira quien se preocupa- le dije levantando una y otra vez mis cejas

- Hmp, cállate- dijo para finalmente irse. Aunque el salió, otras dos personas entraron.

- Wendy, quédate por si llegan heridos

- P-pero Romeo…. ¿tu iras? No creo que Macao este contento con eso- dijo preocupada

- Ahora soy un mago de Fairy Tail, es mi deber.

En ese momento Wendy lo abraza y le hace un ademan con las manos para que se vaya.

- Prometo quedarme aquí a atender a los que vengan, ve con cuidado- ambos estaban sonrojados. Finalmente Romeo se fue.

Ya la tarde había pasado y la noche había caído, yo seguía en la cueva, viendo el escenario de mis compañeros magos heridos, algunos de forma leve y otros graves. Estaba triste, el ambiente también lo estaba, Gray estaba herido, bastante, tenía varios cortes y uno de sus hombros estaba dislocado. Juvia lo cuidaba con una sonrisa, mientras el solo bufaba; por supuesto que por ahí cerca también se encontraba Lyon. En otro extremo estaba Wendy con Romeo, que no estaba muy herido, curando a algunos magos con vendajes. Mirajane estaba desmayada, la pobre había terminado muy mal al igual que Erza, estoy segura de que si Fried y Jellal no hubieran llegado para salvarlas a ellas…. No quiero imaginármelo. Fried se encontraba con Mira, se lo veía preocupado, la miraba fijo, no le importaba si los demás lo veían o no, el la estaba cuidando y si se acercaban, los mataba.

Erza se encontraba descansando a mi lado, estaba también, noqueada. Jellal la había traído en sus brazos, ensangrentados, la imagen y sus palabras en este momento aun están grabadas en mí.

_Flashback_

_- Te lo dije Meredy… Yo… no puedo protegerla- dijo con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello- Falle recién y hace tiempo, ¿lo entiendes ahora?_

_En ese momento la deposito a mi lado, la miro unos segundos con tristeza para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse._

_Fin del flashback_

Scarlet empezó a lentamente abrir sus ojos, rápidamente llevo una de sus manos a una parte de su cabeza. Estaba muy herida también, sería mejor que descansara, aunque estaba preocupada por Jellal.

- Erza…- le sonreí feliz de que despertara- ¿Cómo te sientes?- que pregunta tonta la mía

- Me duele todo, eso es todo- dijo algo seria, pero tratando de sonreír un poco. En ese momento aparto su vista de la mía y miro a su alrededor, una mueca de tristeza se había formado en su rostro, ver a todos sus compañeros heridos… no era fácil para ella. Volvió la vista hacia mí y me sonrió de forma triste- Nos apalearon

- Emm… si algo- dije entre risitas nerviosas- lo importante es que todos están vivitos y coleando- dije con un poco de humor, pero note que no me estaba prestando mucha atención, parecía que estuviese buscando algo o a alguien. Yo ya sabía- ¿Buscas a Jellal?- ella se sobresalto un poco, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento mi rostro se torno serio, a lo que ella también se puso algo tensa- Cuéntame Erza, en qué situación llego Jellal

- ¿¡E-el está bien!?- dijo con un rostro bastante asustado

- Si, pero cuéntame, necesito que me cuentes

Fue así como paso un rato contándome lo que paso durante la batalla, ella estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse junto con Mirajane, apunto de recibir "el golpe final" según sus enemigos. En ese instante es cuando Jellal aparece deteniendo el ataque y más tarde Fried para ayudar. Lo último que ella recordaba era estar en el suelo, en brazos de Jellal que le preguntaba como estaba, todo lo demás ya no sabía…

- Ahhh… - dije así suspirando un poco

- ¿Dónde está el Meredy? Necesito verlo, debo hablar con el

- El salió una vez que te trajo, estaba triste, algo devastado. Veras, tuvimos una charla antes de que la señal apareciera en el cielo…

Así le conté todo, me llevo un rato, pero todo con lujo de detalle. Ella estaba confundida, apretaba fuertes sus puños, estaba frustrada, juraría que quería llorar y que solo se estaba aguantando. Como pudo vi que se puso de pie, decidida a marcharse para buscarlo, pensé en detenerla, pero supe que sería en vano. Pero de todas formas decidí seguirla.

Estuve caminando, siguiéndola de lejos, por la playa en esta fría noche nublada, la tempestad más fuerte nos amenazaba. A pesar de las nubes, bajo una luna brillante pude divisar a lo lejos a mi herido compañero, y a Erza, que se acercaba a él. "¡Qué raro!" pensé de forma sarcástica, el se encontraba frente a la roca. Esta roca ya no es una simple roca, sino LA ROCA. Me escondí tras ella para poder ver y escuchar.

- Jellal…- dijo ella suavemente

- ¡E-Erza! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? No, tú debes volver, estas herida

- ¡Idiota!- ella agacho la cabeza, su hermoso cabello escarlata ocultaba sus ojos. Jellal no entendía nada- ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Cobarde!- esto último lo grito levantando su mirada, con cara de enojo y frustración, mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Jamás imagine el ver llorar a la gran Titania

- No lo entiendo Erza… - dijo con un semblante frio y serio.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, en ese momento ella le da una fuerte bofetada a Jellal, para después apoyar su rostro en su pecho, mientras con sus manos sostenía fuerte su chaqueta. El no sabía cómo responder, solo la abrazo, colocando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

- Tranquila, ¿Qué pasa?

- Meredy me contó todo…- ella no despegaba su rostro de Jellal. En ese momento la cara de él se transformó en una de asombro. Sep, estaré muerta cuando nos volvamos a ver.- Que tu decías que eras en cierta forma malo para mi, que no serías capaz de protegerme, que me tendrías que dejar como antes porque jamás estarías conmigo. ¿Yo? ¿Demasiado para ti?- en ese momento despega su rostro pero sin soltarlo, para poder así mirarlo a la cara- ¿De verdad crees que otra persona puede hacerme más feliz?- aun estaba entre sollozos.

La escena me dio mucha ternura y pena, los ojos de un color verde profundo que Jellal tenía brillaban esa noche. Erza estaba fuera de sí, ya no parecía la fuerte Titania, la tirana de Fairy Tail, la ruda… parecía, una simple chica frustrada, perdida, sin saber qué hacer para que el chico que le gustaba abriera los ojos.

- Yo… no puede protegerte..- dijo el idiota desviando la mirada

- Jellal…- hablo ella de forma fuerte y firme

En menos de dos segundos, cuando el volteo su rostro para verla a los ojos, ella se puso en puntas de pie, y así depositar sus labios sobre los de él. Yo estaba ahí como una chusma prácticamente saltando de la alegría. En ese instante una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer. Dirigí mi mirada al cielo nuevamente para susurrarme a mí misma "lo acompañas de nuevo". Sonreí. Jellal paso delicadamente su brazo por detrás de la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él, su otra mano se deposito en una de las mejillas de Erza. Por su parte esta deslizo sus manos desde el pecho hasta poder rodearlo con sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. Claro está que era para profundizar el beso.

- Creo que ya es momento de irme- dije con una sonrisa. Dios, este chico no la besaba, la devoraba. Me pregunto, ¿Qué se sentirá amar a alguien y ser amado por ese alguien?

Llegue muy feliz y satisfecha a la cueva, me senté al lado de Ultear quien me miro para ver que me sucedía. A juzgar por la sonrisa que ella puso después, ya se abra imaginado. Estaba ya dispuesta para dormir, pero así de la nada, alguien irrumpe la tranquilidad de la cueva, uno de los magos de Blue Pegasus.

- ¡Maestro! Encontramos a cierto "forastero" husmeando por aquí- dijo muy seriamente, tras él había un chico, de unos bonitos ojos grises y de unos cabellos de un rubio tan claro que parecían ceniza.

* * *

**¿Quién sería? Para mi hasta ahora era el chico que fue encontrado el día de una fuerte lluvia…este capítulo, me esforce en hacerlo. Dejen sus reviews! Eso me da animos, si no hay reviews me cuesta hacerlos a los caps D:**

**Los moo a todos como no tienen idea *w* Gracias por seguir mi fic, cada dia me siento más feliz :) Nos vemos despues del 20. :(**

**Review? :3**


	6. La tristeza y la felicidad se mezclan

**Aún nose con que cara estoy haciendo esto. Nose como pedirles perdon por todo el tiempo que los deje esperando, fue 1 mes y unos cuantos días pero, no busco escusas, simplemente decirles que muchas cosas pasaron.**

**Los adoro, amo sus comentarios y los agradesco de corazón. Estoy para jamás irme! *o* jajajajajaja tendra mucho de mi e.e es mas! Estoy preparandoles una sorpresa a todos! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA Pero no sabran que es e.e Ojalá no haya perdido a mis lectores, de verdad que los quiero, si no lo hiciera ya hubiera abandonado.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, el único mio es Kiba **

**Gracias _Ya'Scarlet_ por tu amistad **

**Recuerden que el fic depende de sus reviews :3 DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Uniendo Corazones**

Un día tormentoso acompañado por el sonido de la lluvia como lo era este, fue el día en que me atreví a soñar en grande, unió a mi familia, y fue testigo del mayor sueño y anhelo de Jellal. Pero… quien diría que este torrente de agua traería además a un nuevo chico a mi vida…

Todos quedaron mirando fijamente al intruso que se encontraba detrás de uno de los miembros de Blue Pegasus. Lo que más llamo la atención es que no estaba obligado estar ahí, o sea me refiero a que no estaba atado ni nada, simplemente estaba ahí parado. Los maestros de los gremios dieron un paso al frente, todo se mantenía en silencio, Makarov miraba al joven muy atentamente, algo sucedía. Yo hice lo mismo, lo imite. Lo único que hice fue observar su rostro, sus ojos… no pude apartar la mirada, su color gris era profundo, pareciese como si estuviera mirando dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Esto último me había llenado de curiosidad. ¿Eh? ¿Me parece a mi o me esta mirando? Pfff… como si fuera yo el centro del universo.

No me equivocaba, ya que todos voltearon a mirarme, pero eso lo vi con la vista periférica, mi ojos estaban solo para los de el, de alguna forma no pude apartarlos. Me sentía perdida, era como si me adentrara a otro mundo. Los magos seguían observándonos con incredulidad y algo de curiosidad. El maestro de Blue Pegasus ya se estaba cansando del ambiente pesado que se había generado en la cueva. Y se aclaro fuertemente la garganta para que todos "volviéramos" a la realidad y nos concentráramos en lo importante.

- Bien hecho, veo que no fue mala la idea de poner a centinelas en los puntos estratégicos alrededor de la cueva- se acerco hacia el "intruso"- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

El joven frunció el seño, no estaba contento, pero no le respondió, simplemente se quedo mirándolo, callado.

- No tiene la marca de ningún gremio a la vista en su cuerpo- dijo irrumpiendo en la cueva Jellal junto a Erza- Quizás se sienta algo intimidado, será mejor no presionarlo, no sabemos que tipo de chico es…

En ese momento el maestro de gremio dudo unos instantes, pero finalmente cayo. Supongo que se molesto un poco, ya que un "delincuente" como Jellal venga y hable como si supiera todo… Bueno, así es como nos llaman algunos a los integrantes de Crime Sorciere.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él entonces?

- Simplemente abría que hacer que hable – dijo muy secamente la pelirroja dando un paso al frente- Pero evidentemente no quiere hacerlo, y dudo que podamos forzarlo. Me tomo el atrevimiento de decirlo frente al extraño pero, hasta que este en confianza jamás nos dirá nada. Sabe quienes somos supongo, y si es bueno, sabe que en los gremios presentes aquí no tiene nada de que temer.

Finalmente los maestros se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Estoy seguro de que el maestro de Blue Pegasus estaba enfadado, en fin, no me importa mucho que digamos. Tenía entendido de que era extrañamente amigable pero bueno, en fin.

- Bueno Erza, sabes perfectamente como manejar este tipo de situaciones, asique te dejo a cargo al "sin nombre" para que lo vigiles. Claro esta que no debes dejar que se vaya de aquí- dijo Makarov

- Lo entiendo, aunque delegare si usted me lo permite este cargo a Mirajane, por carácter creo que se sentirá mas cómodo con ella…

- Vaya, vaya, no tengo ningún problema- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba de forma amigable al extraño

Así todos se retiraron dudosos, después de todo hoy tocaba nuevamente el recolectar alimento, se impresionarían de lo rápido que se acababa. Así quedamos en la cueva los maestros, Mira, Jellal, Erza, Ultear, el extraño y yo. Rápidamente mis ojos se desviaron al nuevo, pero tampoco pude observarlo mucho ya que Ultear me toco el hombre y me miro de forma muy picara… no estará insinuando que…

- ¡N-no seas tonta!- le dije en respuesta a su acto mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro sonrojada

Ella me contesto con una pequeña risita que seso rápidamente. Su mirada se poso en dos personitas que se encontraban en la entrada de nuestro refugio rocoso. Suspire, estos tortolos… ahora no podrán dejarse en paz. Me reí de mi propio pensamiento, la situación era tan bonita… seria una pena si alguien… la interrumpiera…. Ja! Era demasiado tentador.

Ahí estaban ellos dos, parados uno en frente del otro en la entrada de la cueva, mientras la lluvia era su paisaje, la luna ya no se veía. Ella alzaba un poco la mirada para verlo a los ojos, le llegaba a la altura del pecho, el al revés, miraba hacia abajo. Ambos estaban felices, se veían a los ojos con cariño, con amor… Erza en ese momento entrelaza sus dedos con los de Jellal, y unas lagrimas corrieron pos sus mejillas. La pelirroja misma se sorprendió.

- ¿E-Erza?- miro un poco sorprendido Jellal

- Supongo que la emoción aun desborda un poco de mi…- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras le esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. Estaba sonrojada, se veía muy tierna, había que admitirlo, es obvio que Jellal pensó lo mismo. También se sonrojó.

En fin, momento de arruinar el ambiente dije con una sonrisa malvada. De la forma mas rápida que pude corrí hacia Jellal y le salte por la espalda para tirarlo al suelo, logré mi objetivo, jajajajaja me dio mucha risa, no podía parar de reír. En ese momento Mira también ríe y los maestros sonríen, hasta el extraño puso una cara divertida. Eso me emocionó bastante, quien sabe, quizás podría usarlo a mi favor… ¡Eso es! ¡Podría ser mi ayudante!

- ¡Meredy!- un disgustado Jellal bajo de mi me gritaba para que me parara- Puedes bajarte por favor- ya ya, estaba fastidiado.

En el instante en que me pare, Erza ayudo entre risitas a mi compañero a pararse, finalmente los tres reímos al mismo tiempo. Mi risa seso cuando vi la mirada del maestro de Fairy Tail, era seria, no pude leer exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ¿estaba mirando a Jellal?

- Bueno, yo también debo colaborar, me voy- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los maestros, y finalmente nos miro a los demás y movió un poco su mano de un lado a otro. Así se adentro en el bosque, en esta noche oscura bajo la caída de un sin fin de gotas de agua.

Muy bien… ¿Qué haré ahora? Esto estará muy aburrido, al menos hasta que todos vuelvan. Supongo que iré con Mira y el nuevo. Cuando me dispuse a caminar hacia donde los mencionados se encontraban, fui agarrada por detrás, recibiendo un gran y fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso duele Jellal!- dije haciendo mis típicos pucheros

- Te lo merecías…- dijo el de forma indiferente

- Solo estaba jugando, lo siento, ahora que tienes tu noviecita ya no puedes aceptar mis bromas ¿¡No!? Y Menos si son frente a ella, te tengo que recordar quien fue la que te convenció de- Pfff, me interrumpió. Mi táctica de hacerme la pobrecita siempre funcionaba. Sonreí para mis adentros.

- ¡Esta bien Meredy ya entendí!- dijo frotándose la sien con una mano- Voy a hablar unas cosas con Ultear, si quieres ve a pasear, busca algo productivo que hacer

En el momento en que volteo para dirigirse con nuestra camarada de Crime Sorciere le saque la lengua, para luego empezar a reírme otro poco. En fin, ¿en que estaba? ¡Ah si! Iré con Mirajane. Con tranquilidad y seguridad, pase por al lado de los maestros quienes me miraron medio raro, pero en fin, decidí no darles mucha importancia. Llegue al fondo de nuestro amplio refugio, y allí me senté junto a la Demonio

- Vaya, hola Meredy, ¿vienes a acompañarnos?- me dijo con su típico tono de recibimiento

- Sip, no se que hacer, y ya me moje mucho- dije mirándome un poco de arriba a bajo. Rápidamente mire a aquel chico, pero esta vez estaba mas cerca, definitivamente sus ojos eran grises, fácilmente se confundían con ese rubio ceniza que poseía.

- ¡Oh!- Mirajane hizo una exclamación para llamar nuestra atención ya que noto mi silencio y mi concentración en el nuevo- Meredy, el es Kiba… Kiba Kaminari

- ¡Un gusto! Yo soy Meredy- le dije cerrando mis ojos y tendiéndole mi mano, la cual primero observo y luego estrecho con la suya

- Meredy, Maga de Crime Sorciere, Gremio Independiente

- A-Así es…

- No te asustes Meredy, yo se lo dije, ya que avía preguntado por ti y Jellal

- Simplemente quería saber los nombres de los escandalosos- dijo ahí como si nada mientras entrecerraba los ojos de forma desafiante, ¿estaba tratando de hacerme enojar?

- Yo no soy escandalosa- dije con un aire de superioridad

- Pffff…. A mi me parece que si

- Parecías mas calladito ahí adelante – le dije enfadada entre dientes

- Simplemente no me gusta ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos que me obliguen a hablar cuando no tengo nada que decir

- Vaya, vaya, recién se conocen y ya andan peleando- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- En fin, Cuéntanos Kiba, ¿que haces aquí?

- Casualidad, siempre ando por aquí… lo mas importante es el porque ustedes están aquí- ¿siempre hablaba de forma tan seria y fría? Aunque no lo pareciera, al hablar no se inmutaba, me hacia acordar a cierta persona de tatuaje en la cara….

- Larga historia, ya tendrás tiempo para enterarte, ya que no saldrás de aquí idiota- le dije esta vez yo desafiante

- Hmp de eso ya me di cuenta- dijo ignorando lo último

Así paso bastante tiempo, Mira y yo intercambiábamos opiniones de distintos temas triviales que fueron surgiendo, Kiba de vez en cuando comentaba algo, la mayor parte del tiempo nos escuchaba atentamente. Era exasperante, le encanta molestarme, voy a golpearlo, aunque Mira ya lo hizo por mí. Digamos que hizo un comentario sobre que su mejor amiga ahora tiene novio y que ella esta mas sola que un copo de nieve en verano.

La lluvia aún no cesaba, aún así el ambiente era muy agradable, por unos instantes yo y Kiba salimos a buscar un poco de leña para poder prender una fogata dentro de la cueva. Al regresar, no se pudo evitar el que Ul mencionara el hecho de que estuve "a solas" con el ojigris, comentario que molesto muchísimo a Jellal.

- No te pongas sobre protector Jellal, Med ya esta mas grandecita- dijo siseando mientras molestaba a Jellal estirándole una de sus mejillas

- Ya no molestes- dijo apartándola mientras se reía

Jamás me cansaré de decirlo, amo a mi familia, somos una pequeña, pero unida mas que algunas. Soy feliz con eso. Ya empezaba a divagar con mis sueños y bla bla bla, pero justo empezaron a llegar los distintos equipos de recolección. Bueno, esto fue el claro ejemplo de cómo un ambiente tan tranquilo y sereno se volvió un caos, pero uno muy alegre y divertido, aunque con algunos enojos.

Todos los que estábamos dentro de la cueva salimos, la lluvia seguía sin cesar, pero estaba mas tranquila, algunos magos estaban jugando, como Wendy y Romeo, que se encontraban corriendo hacia la orilla del mar.

- Si, si, a mi, la gran Meredy, no se me escapa nada, ¡señal de amor a la vista!- dije levantando mi dedo índice en dirección a donde ellos estaban

- ¿"Gran Meredy" desde cuando?

- Shhh, cállate idiota, lo arruinaras, trato de escuchar

- Tengo nombre…- dijo Kiba con fastidio

Las nubes de a poco se iban disipando, dejando que la luna y algunas estrellas empezaran a asomarse

- Mira que bonito Romeo- dijo una muy alegre Wendy con los ojos iluminados

- Si, la verdad es que es muy bonito…- dijo al igual que ella, sus ojos estaban clavado en el cielo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aun la estaba tomando de la mano. Decidió, como diría yo, hacerse el tonto- ¿T-Te gusta mucho mirar al cielo Wendy?

- Si… el hacerlo… me recuerda mucho a Grandine ¿sabes?- dijo mirando sus pies en la arena con algo de melancolía

- ¡Wendy! ¡La veras de nuevo, yo juro encontrarla!- le dijo poniéndose frente a ella, decidido, con un semblante serio.

- G-Gracias… Romeo…- dijo toda sonrojada y feliz

Luego de escuchar eso empecé a caminar por la playa entre todos los magos, una sonrisa apoderaba mi cara. Tan pequeños y ya con un hermoso amor floreciendo, que bonito, debe ser…. Lindo, ¿no?

- Quien diría que siendo un pequeño hombrecito podía ser tan valiente y decidido- me dije a mi misma

- Neee, los hombres somos así por naturaleza…

- ¿Me estas siguiendo?- dije colocando ambas manos en mis caderas

- No, simplemente estoy aburrido… y Mirajane me pidió que te vigile- dijo con una sonrisa

Caminando tranquilamente, por la playa, una noche lluviosa, llena de magos ruidosos, y un vigilante… pfff definitivamente no podía hacer nada. Me acostumbre a este ambiente tan alocado, me alegraba mucho, no se, como que mantienes la mente tan ocupada en distintos sucesos que deja muy poco tiempo para que pienses en recuerdo tristes del pasado. Al menos eso me pasa a mí, en el caso de Jellal dudo que así sea

Rápidamente paso frente a mí pegando un gran salto un "lindo" rubio con una cicatriz en el rostro. Oigan, es la verdad, es apuesto….. y con un físico que…. ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente!. No venia solo, tenía en brazos a la joven rubia de Fairy Tail. Corría con una sonrisa, seguido por un furioso Natsu que sacaba fuego por donde se les ocurriese.

- ¡Oye! ¡Suelta a mi Lucy maldito idota!

- ¡Una vez que me atrapes lo haré!

- ¡Los dos son grandes Dragon Slayers! ¡Compórtense como tal!- dijo la rubia protestando, sin éxito claro.

En un segundo mire a Kiba y no pude aguantar la risa, eche a reír. Últimamente todo me daba gracia, estaba todo siempre muy divertido, aquí es todo sonrisas y carcajadas, nada de batallas ni competencia… bueno quizás si pero con magnitudes diferentes. En fin, a lo lejos volví a mirar, y divise al pelirosa corriendo tras el rubio, y a su vez detrás de este a este chico… ¿Rouge era? Si, creo que si.

- Que alborotado esta este lugar… lo recordaba mas tranquilo- dijo Kiba mirando hacia el cielo con ¿melancolía?

- Así somos los gremios, especialmente Fairy Tail

Me miro y me sonrió, me sentí…. muy bien. Mi pensamiento cambio rápidamente ya que vi vagando por ahí a mi amiga Juvia. Parecía perdida buscando algo, ¡la asustare! ¡Eso será genial! Al igual que hice con mi compañero de ojos verdes, la pobre Maga de Agua no se esperaba acabar con la cara hundida en la arena.

- A Juvia la cabeza le da vueltas…- dijo sentándose algo mareada mientras agarraba su cabeza- ¡Meredy! Has asustado a Juvia.

- Perdóname Juvia- dije algo apenada pero divertida al mismo tiempo- ¿¡Donde has estado!?- le dije abrazándola- Casi ni hablamos….- estaba algo triste por eso…

- ¡Juvia lamenta haber sido tan descortés con Meredy! No fue la intención de Juvia hacer que se sienta mal- dijo un poco triste y apenada

- ¡N-No te pongas así! No es para tanto, solo…acuérdate de mi de vez en cuando… tu eres mi primera amiga, ¿lo recuerdas?- le dije algo apenada, no suelo ser tan… demostrativa, al menos no de forma seria, siempre escondo mis sentimientos en mi payaseo.

- ¡Si!- dijo finalmente sonriente y empezamos a reír un poco. Aun estábamos ahí en el suelo, estaba cómoda para ser sincera

- Te notaba medio perdida Juvia… ¿pasa algo? ¿Buscas a Gray verdad?- le dije codeándola de forma picara- Tengo una teoría, o tu eres lenta o el un hielo - le dije claramente en broma

- ¡Juvia no es lenta! Juvia demuestra cuanto quiera a Gray-sama… pero… Gray-sama no ama a Juvia de la misma forma. Cuida de ella, la protege cuando es necesario, pero, el… creo que esta interesado en otra chica, eso es muy frustrante para Juvia- parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento- ¡Aun así Juvia peleará!

- Te admiro mucho Juvia- le dije sonriente, ella me miro con un signo de interrogación- No se lo que es el amor, me dedique a unir a cuatro personas, se que son mas felices que nunca y otro montón de cursilerías juntas, pero el verte insistir tanto… demuestra lo fuerte que eres

- Gracias Meredy- dijo con felicidad-, aunque rápidamente cambio a uno de preocupación- Juvia cree que Gray-sama esta enojado con Juvia, Juvia lo busca pero no lo encuentra, ¡Juvia quiere hablar con Gray-sama!

- T-Tranquilízate, ¿que es lo que paso?

_Flashback_

_Juvia sabía bien que no tenían permitido utilizar magia por precaución, ya que podrían ser detectados. Pero jamás pensó que se encontraría con un monstruo de esas dimensiones, estaba algo alterada, el monstruo fácilmente de forma ágil la estampo de un golpe contra un árbol… y el no poder usar magia dificultaba todo. Ella solo deseaba que Gray llegara a su rescate. Así fue, pero no vino solo, vino con su "hermano", Lyon Bastia._

_- ¡Juvia! ¿¡Estas bien!?- le grito desde el otro lado de un río Gray_

_- ¡Juvia se encuentra bien!_

_Así ambos magos cruzaron a buscar una forma de derrotar al enemigo, estuvieron esquivando ataques un buen rato._

_- No queda otra que usar magia, así no llegaremos a nada- dijo Gray_

_- Es verdad…._

_Estuvieron lanzándole pequeños ataques para no llamar demasiado la atención, no querían que los regañaran por desobedecer. Pero esos ataques eran inútiles, finalmente a Juvia se le ocurrió una idea, combinar ataques. El más cerca era Lyon. Así que ambos hicieron uno de esos ataques que solo se logra con el contacto del hielo y el agua. Vencieron al monstruo pero tubo sus consecuencias. Gray empezó a reclamarle a Lyon el porque se junto con Juvia para hacer el ataque, que no eran del mismo gremio y bla bla bla. En ese momento la maga de agua le dijo a Gray que fue ella la que insistió, que él estaba muy lejos, y era lo más rápido. Finalmente el exhibicionista gruño un poco y se fue enfadado._

_Fin del Flashback_

- Que Gray estúpido- solté así sin mas mientras me paraba para estirarme

- ¡No le digas a Gray-sama estúpido!- dijo bastante enojada

- B-Bueno, lo siento- dije así distraída

En ese momento que estaba ayudando a Juvia a ponerse de pie se me prendió la lamparita, ya tenía mi plan listo para unir a mi mejor amiga con el engreído de Gray Fullbuster. ¡Soy un genio! Me sorprendo a mi misma… solo debo poner mi plan en marcha. Mi cara debió ser muy delatadora, ya que Kiba, una persona que apenas me conoce me vio y puso su mano en su rostro y susurro "a ver que tienes planeado hacer ahora". No le di importancia

- ¡Ya se! ¡Juvia tengo una idea!- dije emocionada mientras agitaba mis brazos en el aire- Si Gray esta enfadado contigo el no querrá escucharte, así que, ¿Qué tal si hablo yo con el?

- ¿Harías eso por Juvia?

- ¡Claro que si! Somos amigas- dije sonriendo

Y así Juvia me agradeció y se fue a buscar a Lucy y a Levy. Me quede un rato mas en la playa, pero tenia algo de sueño, aun era de noche, quería dormir un poco. Me dirigí hasta la cueva, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al cielo nocturno ya despejado y hermoso cubierto de un sin fin de estrellaste brillantes. Al entrar me recosté en mi lugar de siempre, aun lado de Ultear que siempre estaba allí junto con los maestros. ¿La razón? La desconozco. No le di importancia a ese pensamiento en ese momento, estaba incomoda, y al moverme un poco logre ver como sobresalía de mi ropa una punta blanca. ¡Las imágenes! Saque del sobre blanco la imagen de Jellal y Erza, y luego la de Gray y Juvia. Las volví a guardar.

Okay, esto era desesperante, me estaba muriendo del sueño, pero no podía conciliarlo. ¡Al diablo! Me iré a la playa. Y justamente eso es lo que hice. Camine como de costumbre por entre la gente, vi a una enojada Lucy regañando a Natsu, quien supo callarla y ganársela fácilmente con un beso.

- Que tiernos son, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Cana!- dije dándome la vuelta sorprendida de verla- Si, la verdad es que si lo son. Yo hice esa unión. Me siento orgullosa de ellos

- Eso seguro Med, tu tienes todo el crédito- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Y como te esta yendo a ti en el amor?- le pregunte con curiosidad y picardía

- Prefiero no hablar de eso…- dijo con aires de tristeza mientras sus ojos se desviaban a cierto rubio que se encontraba recostado contra la cueva. Sin más que decir ser retiro caminando hacia donde estaban Macao, Wakaba y su padre.

No me fue difícil darme cuenta de que mientras la gran hija de Gildarts caminaba de espaldas, el recién aludido indiscretamente la observaba de forma pensativa. ¡Jamás los entenderé!

Camine, camine y seguí caminando, claro esta que no me falto ver a la parejita reciente de Erza y Jellal por ahí, pero son mucho mas discretos que Natsu y Lucy, eso seguro. En publico lo único que demostraban eran algún beso en la mejilla y sus manos entrelazadas, no mas. En el camino vi a Mirajane mirar con enojo a un grupo de chicas que estaba observando a Fried.

- Ya, ya me canse de ver esto, iré hacia La Roca…. ¿y eso?

Una figura negra se veía a lo lejos, sentada sobre la recién mencionada piedra. Era Gray, perfecto, no pude haber tenido mejor oportunidad, es ahora o nunca. Respire hondo y corrí en esa dirección. Llegando a la roca vi que en el mar oscurecido por la noche se veia a dos persona en el agua, me sorprendí al ver que eran Lyon y Juvia. Por lo que vi ella estaba practicando y Lyon la observaba mientras a su vez le hablaba. Llegue a mi destino, no me escabulliría, simplemente lo llamaría.

- Gray..- dije de forma suave, no quería llamar la atención de nadie. El volteo extrañado al verme- ¿Te sucede algo?- el solo gruño- Respóndeme, no me camine desde haya solo para que me gruñeras- dije algo enfadada

- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras- dijo frío mientras mantenía la vista en… ¿Lyon y Juvia?

- Me lo imaginaba….- con ese comentario deje desconcertado al Mago de Hielo- Estas celoso, y no te gusta que Juvia este con Lyon, y mucho menos que haya combinado su poder con el de el y no con el tuyo- no iba dar vueltas, así que solté todo de una vez

- Hmp…. Eso no es cierto

- ¿Entonces porque te irritaste tanto cuando paso lo que paso en el bosque? ¿Por qué ahora estas tan serio y distante después de eso? ¿Por qué ahora los estas mirando tan fijo y tan pendiente?- en ese momento Lyon y Juvia salían del agua. Lyon parece tomar la mano de Juvia a lo que Gray reacciona con otro gruñido, uno mas intenso. Pero Juvia suelta la mano de Lyon y le hace una seña como para que se adelante.

No podía tener mas suerte, Juvia estaba viniendo en esta dirección, era ahora o nunca, mi plan no puede tener margen de errores. Definitivamente no puede.

- Gray, ya escuchaste todas mis preguntas, no te obligare a contestarlas, pero te diré una cosa. Juvia demuestra todo lo que te ama y tú en cierta forma te le eres indiferente, eso a Juvia le va a ir afectando más cada día. Sin una amenaza esta situación no sería tan problemática, pero tu si la tienes, y una muy grande. Lyon Bastia, gran mago de hielo, miembro de un fuerte gremio, Lamia Scale, cariñoso, apuesto y de verdad que parece adorar a Juvia. Compara tu actitud con la de el… dime tu quien esta fallando

- Con todo respeto no necesito tu opinión ni tu concejo Meredy- dijo ya fastidiado, pareciese que ya quisiera golpearme

- Si no haces algo vas a perderla- dije mas seria que nunca

- Hmp… eso no pasara, yo se que ella estará siempre a mi lado, después de todo me ama ¿no?- yo sería quien lo golpearía, pero ya no había tiempo, Juvia ya estaba cerca.

- Lo siento, pero yo quiero que mi amiga sea feliz de corazón, no quiero verla sufrir

En ese momento empuje a Gray contra el suelo, yo quedando sobre el, la situación era algo incomoda, tanto para mi como para el, así que ambos no pudimos evitar el sonrojarnos. Tragué saliva y mire a Gray a los ojos, en ese momento vi a Juvia pasar, era el momento, nos estaba viendo.

- ¡P-Pero Gray! No te confundas, en lo profundo yo se que amas a Juvia, no a mi….

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, me senté, ella ya había escuchado y salió corriendo entre llantos. Lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas…. Es todo por tu bien Juvia…. esta bien si mas adelante no me perdonas, quiero verte feliz, no confundida, ni dolida, ni desesperada…. sino feliz.

- ¡Pero eres….!- Gray me miro de forma muy fea, enojado, preocupado, desesperado…. Salio corriendo tras Juvia, eso seguro.

Me quede ahí un rato, en silencio, arrodillada. Di un puñetazo contra la roca, herí mi mano pero no me importo.

- Perdóname Juvia, de verdad…. perdóname- repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba de forma desconsolada. Sentí a alguien detrás de mi.

- Es peligroso estar tan cerca de la entrada de la playa, y mas para un miembro de Crime Sorciere- dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

- Fro piensa lo mismo- dijo un pequeño gatito verde con un disfraz de ranita.

Agradecí a aquel miembro de Sabertooth y emprendí mi camino hacia la cueva, estaba destrozada, no sabría que cara poner si me cruzara con Juvia. Paso lo que temía, ahí estaba ella, llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Lyon. Apresure el paso para que no me viera. Llegue a mi refugio donde me encontré con mis dos compañeros mas preciados, necesitaba de ellos, estaba destruida. Al llegar, Ul y Jellal se quedaron pasmados viéndome, en ese momento me lance sobre ellos y empecé a llorar. Ellos entendían que yo estaba mal, triste, eso era suficiente. Luego Kiba vino y se sentó a mi lado, empezó a hablarme de algunas experiencias graciosas que tuvo con la gran famosa y maldita roca.

- G-Gracias- dije una vez que me calme, sentía que nada podría hacerme sonreír. O eso creía, pero lo siguiente no me lo esperaba.

Un llamado se escucho desde la entrada de la cueva

- Aquí traigo mas leña, la pondré aquí- era Natsu, quien deposito dicha leña frente a nosotros y con un soplido la prendió- Es una noche bastante fría

- Eso es verdad – dijo Ul

- Gracias Natsu, no te hubieras molestado- le agradeció como siempre Jellal

- No es molestia, le debo mucho a Med- dijo con su típica sonrisa. Luego se dirigió nuevamente a Jellal- Por cierto, Erza apesta a ti- le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante. Mi compañero abrió los ojos, no dijo nada, simplemente se calmo y se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento ¿Quién podía entrar? Sip, la mismísima Titania. Llevaba su ropa habitual su polera manga larga negra ajustada a su hermosa figura y su minifalda roja. Era muy linda, Jellal se había ganado la lotería definitivamente.

- En fin, solo espero que hayan sido precavidos- dijo mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Erza por el cuello quien al instante palideció como nunca.

Me equivocaba, con ellos…. siempre podría sonreír….

- Erza, Jellal, tengan…. la eh estado guardando para ustedes…- les entregue un sobre blanco.

El peliazul y la pelirroja se miraron sucesivamente sin entender, la Scarlet tomo el sobre para abrirlo y al instante sus ojos se tornaron sorprendidos, para después sonreír y con sus mejillas sonrojadas mirarme y agradecerme. Jellal tendió la mano para que le entregara aquel papel, sonrió de una manera muy bonita, una sonrisa que solo hacia cuando algo tenia que ver con el amor de su vida, Erza Scarlet.

- Yo les dije y sabia, su destino y sus corazones ya estaban unidos desde antes, pero su necedad fue lo que los hizo demorarse tanto…- dije con una sonrisa.

Estaba feliz porque ellos lo estaban… a pesar de mi tristeza, la felicidad de otro por una acción pequeña que haces, te devuelve millones de cosas…

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo número 6 de este fic! Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo haciendolo, me esmeré, me quede toda noche D:**

**Estoy triste, en realidad tengo miedo, no miento, tengo miedo de aver decepcionado y por lo tanto aver perdido a mi lectores., para mi lo son todo. Ojalá pueda alegrarme al descubrir que aun siguen aqui, y que quiza nuevos se integren :)**

**FANS DEL GaLe... FALTA MENOSS! MUCHO MENOSS! **

**Recuerden que uno siente animos de continuar su fic si hay respuestas del otro lado, bueno, la continuidad de este fic depende de ustedes, como dije al inicio no volvere a irme, si todo sale bien, sería entregado el próximo cap el miercoles 13/03 Los amoo!**

**Recuerden, Reviews? :3**


	7. Una sorpresa tras otra

**Los amo a todos! Estoy mega hiper feliz! Les agradesco de corazon la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron, fue enorme!**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que logre reconocer que siguieron este fic desde el principio, ya los amo mucho mucho *w* Estas personas son: _Ya'Scarlet, Guest, Solanco, Girl Master Houndoom y Coraly Llerena_ :3 De verdad que los amo.  
**

**Sin mas que decir ojala que disfruten de este capítulo!**

* * *

**Uniendo Corazones**

Aquella noche, después de lo que paso con Gray y con Juvia, creí que hasta que todo terminara no volvería a estar al cien por ciento. La noche pasaba y yo permanecía sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba cansada… cansada de llorar en silencio para no despertar a nadie, estaba dentro de la cueva alejada de todos, de Jellal y de Ultear, de la multitud. Era un silencio infinito el que se escuchaba, solo el viento que soplaba, todos lo demás dormían,

Me removí un poco de el lugar en donde descansaba, me dedique a mirar a mi alrededor como de costumbre, quería distraerme, quizá el haberlo hecho fue un error, ya que vi algo que no quería ver. Ahí se encontraba Juvia, recostada, echa una "bolita", se ve que tenía frio, con una lagrima que resbalaba de uno de sus ojos. Si… ella estaba llorando en sueños. Me quede observándola y palidecí, hacia mucho que no sentía el vacío que ahora sentía, ¿era culpa? No lo se….

Desvié la vista, no quise seguir mirando. Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente a una persona que se movió, era Lucy, que se encontraba con una sonrisa recostada en el pecho de Natsu, quien por una extrañeza de la vida no roncaba. Me distraje tanto en ver a la pareja feliz, calentitos durmiendo uno junto al otro en esta noche tan fría, que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había levantado, se había acercado a mi. Me di cuenta de su presencia una vez que estaba parado frente a mí.

- Vamos afuera un rato….- dijo extendiéndome la mano para que me levantara, su semblante era serio y sus palabras frías, como siempre.

- Kiba…- dije bajo mientras alzaba la cabeza para verlo a la cara

Dude unos minutos, pero finalmente mire su mano y la tomé. En ese momento algo se removió dentro de mi, fue algo… extraño y escalofriante, pretendí no darle importancia. Una vez que me levante del suelo, el volteo para caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, donde podía verse que la noche aun estaba por la mitad. Lo seguí. Estuvimos caminando un buen rato, yo al lado de el. Kiba simplemente miraba al frente, parecía como si sus ojos estuvieran perdidos en algún lugar…. Me hacía acordar a mí, debo de admitirlo. De vez en cuando lo miraba, pero el parecía no notarlo creo. Finalmente paramos en… ¿adivinen?... Sep, si pensaron en LA ROCA están en lo correcto. Se sentó y me observo durante unos instantes como diciéndome que me sentara, así lo hice.

- Esta noche hace algo de frío no crees… - le dije mientras abrazaba mis rodillas y tiritaba un poco

No respondió, simplemente me observo seriamente unos segundos y alzo la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo, su cabello ceniza movido por el viento, sus ojos grises tan profundos…. Juraría que podía ver reflejadas las estrellas en ellos. Sin previo aviso note cierto calor en mis mejillas, al darme cuenta me puse nerviosa, no entendía nada, empecé a golpeármelas un poco. Caso siguiente el me miro sorprendido, pero su expresión cambio a una divertida.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces tonta?- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa- ¿Te volviste mas loca de lo que ya estas? – como contestación bufe cerrando mis ojos y desviando mi mirada.

- Ohh vamos, no empieces a molestar

El rio un poco, es la primera vez que lo veía literalmente riéndose. Waw… debo de admitir se veía muy… ¿apuesto? ¿Tierno? Si si una combinación de todo eso. Esta bien, pensaré en el de esa forma, después de todo es buena persona aparentemente, no debería verlo como "malo". Me quede mirando un rato al cielo, esta vez era el quien me miraba, pero prefería no prestarle atención ahora, tenía cosas en que pensar. Creí que nos quedaríamos ahí, callados sin decirnos nada, agregar palabras a la situación no hacia falta, pero aun así decidió hacerlo.

- Meredy…- dijo mirándome fijamente, yo desvié la mirada e hice lo mismo- ¿Te gusta sufrir o que?

- ¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso?- dije con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

- Ya sabes, lo de Juvia…

- ¿Acaso estas preocupado? – dije con ojos desafiantes y con una sonrisa un tanto expectante

- Claro que no- dijo sin inmutarse, su semblante frio y serio no cambiaba. Eso dolió un poco, creo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Curiosidad

- Juvia es mi mejor amiga, desde que la conozco esta tras el idiota de Gray Fullbuster, el Mago de Hielo de Fairy Tail. El es… no se, estúpido como ya dije, no se da cuenta de que Juvia se esfuerza, da todo por el, la vida inclusive si se diera la oportunidad. El tiempo pasa y ella solo ve como el mago de hielo la ignora, pero no se da por vencida.- hice una pausa para ver si quería decir algo. Al no hacerlo proseguí- La confunde, por un momento ella esta mas que feliz porque Gray empieza a notarla de nuevo, se preocupa, la rescata, la cela incluso…- bufé fuertemente- Hasta mi me confunde, ni yo lo entiendo.

- Así somos nosotros, no solemos demostrar mucho lo que sentimos, y menos si nos sentimos presionados…. Bueno, así pienso yo, y es así como Gray se esta comportando creo yo

- ¿Tu dices que se siente…. Intimidado? – dije levantando una de mis cejas

- Podría ser, quizá el se dio cuenta de lo que siente, pero tiene miedo…. Ya sabes, Juvia le pone mucha expectativa y emoción, quizá tema no ser lo que ella espera y bueno… eso.

- K-Kiba… ¡Eres un genio! ¡Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido!

- Ya lo sabía- dijo así bien arrogante, pensé en golpearlo y adivinen…. Lo hice.

De un movimiento rápido moví mi mano para darle una bofetada, claro que sería con intención amistosa, pero fuerte de todos modos. Debí imaginar que el sabría como defenderse, sin que yo lo viera tomo mi muñeca para evitar el impacto, pero no me quedaría atrás, tenia dos manos después de todo. Fue en vano, sujetó la otra también. ¡Mi pie! ¡Eso es! El no podrá defenderse, tiene sus manos ocupadas, de alguna forma, estire mi pie para darle una patada, era difícil ya que estaba sentada pero no imposible. Como supuse, no pudo defenderse las manos, pero hizo un movimiento algo brusco, sin soltarme las manos, asique para donde el se movió…. Yo también.

Jamás creí que esto terminará de esta forma. Ahí estábamos los dos, en la playa, de noche, frente a la roca en la que todo sucede, con un chico aun misterioso para mí. Estaba sobre el, mientras el aun sostenía ambas manos mías. Ambos estábamos en shok, ninguno se movía. No sabía que hacer, estaba algo sonrojada ya, y el un poco también, tan tierno se veía…. ¡Ya Meredy suficiente! Reacciona, muévete.

- S-solo quería decirte q-que mejor hables con Juvia, no le digas el plan, pero en teoría Gray se confeso a ti, ¿Q-que culp-pa tendrías tu de e-eso?- dijo con la respiración algo entrecortada. No se que onda, pero salio de la nada una Meredy extrovertida, mas de lo usual, a flote.

- ¡J-Ja! ¿Q-que te pasa? ¿Estas nervioso?- le dije con una sonrisa desafiante.

Estábamos, bueno, por que mentir, muy pegados, el problema era que ninguno se movía. No duramos mucho mas así ya que en esos escasos segundos se escucho el sonido de que alguien se acomodaba la garganta, como para que lo notáramos. ¡oh dios mío! En ese mismo momento quería morir. La persona que estaba ahí parada, observándonos prácticamente matándonos con la mirada era nada mas ni nada menos que…. Jellal. Rápidamente nos incorporamos.

- H-hola Jellal… - dije claramente nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza

En ese momento el me miro seriamente, después desvió su verde mirada a Kiba, quien se encontraba serio e inmutable mirándolo.

- Me permites… - le dijo mi compañero de Croime Sorciere a Kiba

Kiba asintió y se marcho, definitivamente acababa de cavar mi propia tumba, sin mas que hacer me volví a sentar en el piso contra la roca. Jellal camino y se sentó a mi lado, esto me traía recuerdos.

- ¿Es la segunda vez en esta situación? ¿Verdad? – dijo sonriéndome con dulzura mientras aventaba a mi cara una manta

- ¡Auch! Con delicadeza Jellal- le digo con berrinche, aunque luego desvié mi rostro hacia un lado para mirar hacia el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa- Si… la segunda- pude sentir como el suspiraba con una sonrisa. Me exalte- ¿¡Q-que que pasa!? ¿¡Por que sonríes!? ¿Lo estas disfrutando o que?- dije con mis ojos clavado de forma venenosa en el

- Jajajajaja, claro que no- dijo mientras revolvió mi cabello con su mano como era usual en el- Solo me causa risa…. El que no aprendas- levante una de mis cejas- Entiendo que quieras unir los corazones como tu dices y todo eso pero, primero ¿No podrías hacerlo de otra forma?, segundo, no a todo el mundo le gusta que te metas en medio….

- Habla la persona que si no fuera por mí andaría con una carita tristona todo el santo día- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Reí un poco.

- Supongo que debo agradecerte por el empujón- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus manos- En fin, no te sobre esfuerces e intenta arreglar lo que hiciste, Gray anda con un humor de los mil demonios, y no tiene mejor idea que buscar pelea para descargarse. Quien mejor que Natsu o yo, ahora que toque a la Titania de Fairy Tail soy el objetivo de mas de la mitad de los magos- dijo con fastidio- En fin, duérmete- En ese momento se levanto de la arena, se sacudió y dio la vuelta para irse. Pero quería hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿J-Jellal?- volteo extrañado a verme- ¿E-eres feliz?- En ese momento me sonrió

- Claro que si. ¿Tu no?- dijo volviéndose y agachándose a mi altura

-¡Claro que si! Eso ya desde que estoy con Ul y contigo, pero tu no parecía completamente feliz, en cambio ahora si- dije sonriendo- Erza hace milagros- dije entre risas, a lo que el ríe también

- Supongo que si, ella es un regalo de la vida para mi- volvió a ponerse de pie – Por cierto… si el idiota de Kiba vuelve a tocarte juro que le rompo la cara…- dijo muy serio

- Jajajajaja ¡Jellal! ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- dije entre mas risas

- ¿Once años?- dijo obviamente en chiste- Lo siento, para mi sigues siendo pequeña, eres mi pequeña hermanita…. ¡Vete a dormir!- se fue

Dios mío, ya no soy niña… me encantan sus celos de hermano mayor y su sobreprotección, me hace acordar a como se comporta Elfman Strauss con sus hermanas a veces. Por un lado tengo a Ultear que prácticamente me regala al primero que pase, y al otro que no me suelta jamás. ¡Me encanta mi familia tan despareja! Jajajaja…. Ok, yo riéndome sola como siempre, mejor me voy a dormir…

Así paso la noche, me dormí bastante rápido. El sol era este día realmente una molestia, me sentía bastante mal, me ardía la piel, definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo debajo del rayo del sol. Lo peor es que… ¡yo no me bronceo! ¡Me pongo como tomate! Eso es vergonzoso, mejor me voy de aquí, además, debo de hablar con Juvia. Hoy me meteré definitivamente en el mar, quiero ir con Juvia….

No tarde demasiado en encontrarla, simplemente tuve que caminar hacia la dirección de la cueva, donde siempre se acumulan los magos. Fuera de esto ahí estaba ella, parada, discutiendo… con Gray.

- ¡Juvia! ¿¡Podrías escucharme aunque sea!?- sin duda estaba bastante alterado, desesperado también, no estaba feliz, no era el Gray de siempre.

- Juvia no quiere oír nada de Gray-sama- dijo acercándose sorprendentemente al chico. Para el asombro de todos, Juvia tomo con ambas manos cada mejilla del mago de hielo- Juvia no esta enojada con usted- dijo con un hilo de vos, unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Gray abrió grandes sus ojos- Ella solo… ¡Juvia solo quería pensar!- dijo alejándose bruscamente, ya había explotado- ¡Solo quería pensar en todo! ¡Juvia no es lo que Gray-sama quiere! ¡Trata de entenderlo! ¡Entienda a Juvia!- dijo mirándolo con dolor a la cara- ¡A Juvia no le es fácil saber que…. No es lo que usted quieres! ¡Juvia se unió al gremio por usted!- bajo la vos- Para poder estar cerca suyo, para protegerlo, para… para que Gray-sama se fijara en Juvia…. aún así el corazón de Juvia sigue latiendo, con fuerza y dolor, el corazón duele Gray-sama…. Pide que la opresión acabe ya…

- J-Juvia… yo no- fue interrumpido por la maga de agua, quien extendió la mano con su palma en señal de que parara, que no dijera nada mas

- Gray-sama, es suficiente, no lastime más a Juvia….- dijo para finalizar la conversación. Ella aún lloraba, sus ojos no paraban, se los limpiaba una y otra vez con la esperanza de que en una de esas ya no salieran…. No funcionaba, se frustro, ella se fue.

Definitivamente esta escena me partió el alma por la mitad, Juvia se fue, sus amigas eran parte de los espectadores y quisieron acercarse pero Erza les hizo un ademan como diciendo que no era el momento. Rápidamente me miro, seria, fría, si no leí mal su mirada creo que me estaba diciendo que era la oportunidad de que vaya y hable con ella. Asentí con la cabeza como respuesta, camine un poco y me cruce con la mirada asesina de Gray, escalofriante debo decir. Intente ignorarlo.

Ya había ubicado a Juvia, se encontraba cerca de la orilla del mar a unos kilómetros de donde yo me encontraba. Antes de llegar a donde ella se encontraba, me cruce a Levy que estaba discutiendo con Gajeel

- Te gusta exhibirte demasiado enana- le dijo el Dragon Slayer de hierro algo enfadado a mí parecer

- Es solo un traje de baño, además todas las chicas lo usamos, el mío no es nada en comparación de los que usan Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Mira o Cana por ejemplo.

- Es que llamas demasiado la atención babosa de estos- dijo de forma despectiva mientras miraba a Jet y Droy que andaban mirándola con corazones en los ojos.

Suspiré, el caso "GaLe" será bastante complicado. Deje de prestarles demasiada atención, debía entablar mi importante conversación con el amorcito de Gray antes de que este me comiera viva. Finalmente llegue a su lado, estaba sentada en la arena mientras jugaba con su magia.

- Juvia… ¿estas bien?- dije preocupada y algo asustada, no sabia si me respondería mal o no.

- ¡Meredy!- grita asombrada y me abraza fuerte… ¿me abrazaba?- Juvia se alegra mucho de verte. Juvia lo siente mucho mucho de verdad.

- ¡E-espera! ¿De que hablas?- definitivamente estaba confundida

- ¿Juvia no hizo nada malo?

- ¡N-no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque te alejaste de Juvia, y no la mirabas, la vistes llorar y no te acercaste aquella noche…

- Jeje, creí que estabas tu enojada conmigo- apareció una gota en la cabeza de ambas- Ya sabes por lo de Gray y eso…

- ¡Meredy no tiene nada que ver! Ni siquiera Gray-sama tiene la culpa… uno no elige de quien se enamora, Gray-sama es una gran persona y si a Meredy le gusta….- estaba bastante decaída, deprimida

- ¡No seas tonta!- le dije dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda- El es tuyo Juvia- dije guiñándole el ojo- Ya veras, pronto estará hasta tus pies

- No es lo que quiero, el corazón de Juvia quiere dejar al dolor, y para eso hay que olvidar a Gray-sama

- P-pero..

- ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a buscar a las demás y metámonos en el agua!

No le aria daño distraerse un rato, además anoche hablando con Jellal se me ocurrió una idea, pedirle a el que hablará con Gray, aunque creo que lo odia, pero no importa. Tengo fe en que quizás el logre abrirle los ojos, y si no…. También esta Erza para eso.

Prácticamente fui arrastrada por Juvia, encontramos a las jóvenes magas cerca de la parte trasera de la cueva, estaban todas reunidas alrededor de Erza, eso me dio mala espina y un poco de gracia, esto debía de tener una razón, estaban ya todas en traje de baño, incluyendo a Juvia. Al llegar, me di cuenta que las únicas vestidas éramos Erza y yo. Las chicas que se encontraban ahí eran Mira, Lucy, Cana, Bizca, Lisanna, Levy y Evergreen. Me dedique a escuchar.

- ¡Vamos Erza! ¡Ven con nosotras!- decía Lucy muy animada

- No, de verdad, no tengo ganas… - no miraba a Lucy a los ojos, no se veía muy convincente- Me siento algo mal…

Al principio me sentí mal por ella, era un gran día para ir al mar y ella justo se enfermaba, pero luego fui mas astuta, lo tenía que soltar.

- Oye Scarlet, ¿Por qué tan cubierta hoy?- le dije de forma pícara

En ese momento todas me miraron, luego voltearon hacia Erza, algunas se dieron cuenta a que me refería y otras no. Cana fue la primera en saltar claro esta…

- ¡Ya me parecía raro verte así linda! ¿Por qué el pañuelo?- a eso le llamo presión. Estoy completamente segura de que en ese instante la pelirroja me miro haciéndome un especie de reclamo con la mirada.

- Y-ya saben… por gusto- dijo claramente con nerviosismo

- Vaya, vaya, sabes que a mi y a Cana no puedes engañarnos- dijo Mirajane con su sonrisa habitual

- Si ya se lo imaginan bueno, no hay nada mas de que hablar- dijo bastante roja dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero parece que Lucy finalmente entendió y no la dejo irse, todas acabamos rodeándola nuevamente para poner una mirada picara.

- Cuéntanos nena, ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Cana

- Emm… N-nada…

- ¡Mentirosa!- dijeron Levy y Lisanna al mismo tiempo

- ¡Oh! La hadita fea ya no es tan inocente- dijo Evergreen con una sonrisa orgullosa

- B-basta! No molesten- ya estaba histérica

- Juvia quiere saber que paso exactamente- dijo de forma picara- Oh al menos saber exactamente que es "eso" que debe ocultar

- P-pero si ya lo saben, si tengo un pañuelo por algo será

- Pero ponte el cabello hacia adelante y ya esta, ¡vamos ponte el traje de baño!- decía Lucy emocinada

- E-es que no puedo- dijo desviando sonrojada la vista

- Espera, hasta donde….- dijo Bizca

- D-del inicio del cuello hasta la clavícula…- dijo con una vena en la cabeza, ya se estaba enojanda

- ¡Quiero ver quiero ver! – dije saltando alegremente, es momento de presionarla

- No- dijo secamente

- Y déjate el pañuelo pero ponte la pieza de arriba- dijo Levy con simpleza, a lo que Erza también volteo

- T-tampoco puedo….

Todas pestañamos un par de veces tratando de… entender, finalmente caímos.

- ¿¡Hasta donde te marco Jellal!?- le grite asombrada y entre risas. Se negó a contestarme

- Vaya, vaya Erza, pienso que ah estas alturas puedes decirnos

Ella gruño en respuesta a las palabras de Mirajane, pero finalmente accedió

- Desde la parte de arriba de la cintura hasta una parte de la cadera- dijo con fastidio y sonrojada

- Grrrrrrrr….- le gruño Cana para provocarla. Finalmente Erza estallo, nos grito y se fue. Estaba feliz, que gracioso, este peliazul es más astuto de lo que creía

Así las chicas se fueron hacia el mar, Juvia insistió en que vaya, pero yo quería ir a buscar a Ultear y a Jellal. Quería hablar con mi compañero del tatuaje ya que quería que me ayudara con Gray. Camine en busca de ellos, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, estaba en Erza debo de admitir, lo suyo fue bastante… raro, pero me dio ternura, fue algo dulce. Si están pensando en que estoy loca se los acepto. Finalmente encontré al peliazul…. discutiendo con Titania.

- Me parece ridículo tu planteo Erza…

- Tu porque no estas en mi situación- dijo algo enojada y un poco sonrojada

- En realidad algo así- dijo con una sonrisa. A diferencia de la pelirroja el se veía muy relajado- Te recuerdo que tu no fuiste muy inocente conmigo, digamos que tus uñas no son de papel, las tengo las marcas de tus clavadas por toda la espalda y mis hombros- El rostro de Erza no pudo evitar hacerle competencia a su cabello. Scarlet bajo la cabeza un poco apenada, pero lentamente y con dulzura Jellal posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella para levantarle el rostro y prácticamente comérsela con la mirada, apoyaron sus frentes y se quedaron viéndose un rato.

-J-Jellal yo…- quiso decir algo, pero definitivamente no podía, el monstruo que es Titania es dominada por un hombre, al cual ella ama claro esta…

- Eres lo más hermoso que tengo, el más preciado regalo que se me dio, lo más atesorado para mí, lo más perfecto que vi en mi vida…. No tienes porque avergonzarte, no me enojaría por algo así, yo te amo pequeña tonta- y luego de esas palabras que derretirían a cualquiera, sin darle a Erza tiempo de asimilar todo… la beso.

¡Que lindos! Me muero de amor, son tan perfectos. Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que escucho que se dicen te amo, quizá por eso la pelirroja tardó en reaccionar. También, es la primera vez que demuestran su cariño tan afectuoso en público. Mis fantasías no duraron demasiado ya que mis ojos se tornaron inseguros al momento de ver a Makarov ahí mirándolos, no con la mejor cara del mundo, no era la primera vez que pareciese no gustarle esta parejita. Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos…. Como siempre, uno ya no puede pensar en paz.

- ¿Qué cursi verdad?- dijo con un bostezo de aburrimiento cierto rubio ceniza que apareció detrás de mí

- Cállate, eso fue… ¡perfecto!- dije mientras mis ojos se iluminaban- ¡Oh! Debo hablar con el- tarde, al momento de voltear el ya no estaba- Ni modo, hablare con Erza

Erza se encontraba sentada ya en el suelo, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro mirando hacia el cielo, donde un sol ya estaba cayendo y teñía a su vez el paisaje de un color anaranjado. La mire un rato y luego me pare frente a ella para llamar su atención.

- Erza, debo pedirte un favor….- alzo su vista para mirarme a la cara y a la vez una de sus cejas

- Dime, te escucho

- Sabes lo que pasa con Gray y con Ju- me interrumpió

- ¡Si ni me lo menciones! Golpearé a Gray en cuanto me lo cruce- dijo un poco frustrada- Ya hable con el varias veces, no puede dejarle la incertidumbre a Juvia así…

- Eso mismo, necesito que hagas que entre en razón, yo ya lo afloje, le dije muchas cosas como que va a perder a Juvia y bla bla bla, el claro ejemplo lo tuvo esta mañana cuando le dijo que quería olvidarlo. ¿Podrías? A mi no quiere ni verme- dije con una gota en la cabeza- Luego me lo agradecerá, en fin, ten esto, ayudará- le entregue un sobre blanco- ¿Aceptas?

- De acuerdo… iré a buscarlo ahora

Una vez que se levanto se fue a buscarlo, yo la seguí de lejos, quería saber que era lo que sucedería. No le llevo mucho encontrarlo, se encontraba mirando al mar, como muy pensativo, estaba solo. La Scarlet no fue demasiado delicada para llamar su atención, simplemente se acerco hasta el y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Erza! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?- le grito Gray muy enfadado

- Escúchame, iré al grano, tu capitulo con Juvia ya se ah vuelto demasiado largo- dijo seriamente. El que la maga de agua haya sido nombrada le produjo mucha curiosidad al mago de hielo y como respuesta alzo una de sus cejas. Estaba dispuesto a escucharla- Ve con Juvia y dile que es lo que sientes

- Hmp, no se de que hablas

- Sigue haciéndote el estúpido Gray y la perderás, el que te ame no significa que jamás se cansará de ti. Bueno, no quiero perder el tiempo estando aquí, ten- dijo dándole el sobre blanco. Luego de eso ella tomo fuertemente las manos de Gray y lo miro fijo a los ojos- Quiero que pienses bien lo que harás, Juvia vino a hablar conmigo diciendo que estaba considerando irse de Fairy Tail. ¿Juvia es alguien que vale la pena dejar ir? Lo dejo a tu criterio- así lo soltó y se fue.

Yo seguía observándolo de lejos, seguía ahí parado, mirando el sobre blanco. Finalmente decidió abrirlo y sacar lo que contenía dentro. Era la imagen que le hice pintar a Reedus. Se sonrojo y llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, susurro "demonios" y salio corriendo. ¡Debo apurarme! Quiero ver en que termina todo esto.

No me pondré a describir mi caminata como siempre, eso si, vi a chicos enfadados porque "sus" chicas andaban por todos lados en traje de baño y siendo baboseadas por la vista masculina, entre estos hombres enojados se encontraban Laxus, Fried y Gajeel. Milagrosamente pude ver como estos tres se movían de sus respectivos lugares e intentaban iniciar una charla con su "amor secreto" con tal de que no le prestaran atención a los magos. Deje de distraerme y mire hacia el frente, ahí se encontraba Gray caminando hacia Juvia que se encontraba hablando con Lyon. Me acerque un poco para poder escuchar.

- Juvia, si ganamos el torneo, ¿vendrás conmigo?- preguntaba el albino mientras miraba hacia el cielo ahora nocturno.

- J-Juvia no lo s-sabe….- dijo algo nerviosa

- ¿Es por tus amigas?

- S-si, pero… N-no se si dejar a G-Gray-sa-

- Juvia- dijo serio interrumpiéndola- El entupido de mi hermano no es capaz de ver lo que tu vales, cualquier chico querría estar con alguien como tu, bonita, dulce…. En definitiva no te quie- ¡Un Gray salvaje aparece en la escena! Ok no, pero si lo interrumpe

- Cuidado con lo que dices Lyon- dijo fríamente el mago de hielo mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a Juvia…. ¡oh mierda! ¡Acaba de abrazar a Juvia!

- G-Gray-sama….- estaba sorprendida, sonrojada, pero finalmente sonrió y también lo abrazó a pesar de no entender nada

- Perdóname Juvia….- Dijo sin soltarla. ¡Me muero!

- Juvia no entiende- intento mirarlo a la cara deshaciendo un poco el abrazo, pero el no se lo permitió, ella se sorprendió

- Lo siento, no puedo decir esto mirándote directamente a los ojos- hizo una pausa- No quiero que te vayas, y si ayudo a ganar a Fairy Tail en el torneo no será solo por el puesto numero uno, sino que también para que tu no te vayas. No me imagino un Fairy Tail sin ti.

- G-Gray-sama ¡Jamás imagine que diría a Juvia todo esto!- dijo con entusiasmo y con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento Juvia se lanzo a abrazarlo tan fuerte que pasaron de estar sentados a acostado en la arena. Debo mencionar que a estas alturas Lyon ya no estaba.

- ¡B-bueno Juvia cálmate!- en ese momento Juvia se separa un poco para verlo a la cara, para sorpresa de él, ella lloraba, pero a la vez sonreía

- Perdóname Gray-sama, es que…. es que… Juvia esta muy feliz- decía mientras sonreía, Gray estaba ahí, debajo de ella, sin saber como reaccionar- Juvia promete no irse, no importa si usted esta enamorado de Meredy o no, ¡Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama aunque sea como compañera de batalla! ¡Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama este enojado con ella! Juvia promete no entrometerse mas en las relaciones de Gray-sama si el lo desea… Juvia promete- tomo un respiro mientras limpiaba un poco sus lagrimas- Promete no acosarlo si lo desea, solo pide que entienda a Juvia, ella lo ama demasiado y no se le es fácil aceptar que Gray-sama nunca estará con ella.- dijo con sus ojos escondidos bajo su cabello

Okay…. Eso si no me lo esperaba, Gray tomo el rostro de Juvia y la estaba besando de la forma mas descarada que se le pudo haber ocurrido. ¡Felicidades Juvia! ¡Te toco un salvaje posesivo! Aun así estaba feliz, ya Juvia se había acoplado perfectamente a la situación en la que estaba. Los magos de Fairy Tail no tardaron llegar para fastidiar.

- ¡Gray ¡Mejor guarda esa lengua para lamer el piso una vez que te derrote!- dijo provocándolo. Como respuesta este se separo de Juvia bastante fastidiado. Se puso de pie y al instante ambos empezaron a gritarse y a golpearse. Suspire, hombres…..

Juvia estaba perdida en su imaginación, imaginando situaciones con Gray ya a otro nivel que un simple beso, en fin, me acerque junto con las demás chicas a felicitar a la maga de agua. Al rato también se acerco Ultear y me llamo para que fuera con ella. Me acerque.

- ¿Qué pasa Ul?- le pregunte algo extrañada

- Vi al maestro hablando muy seriamente con Jellal, esto pinta mal…..

- ¿De que crees que hayan estado hablando?

- No lo se…. Pero ya hace tiempo que noto que siempre que esta con Erza lo observa

- Si lo se, a mi también me dio esa impresión. ¡Que no arruine lo que tanto me costo hacer!- dije algo asustada y entre pucheros. No pudimos seguir hablando ya que apareció el maestro Makarov llamando la atención de todos los magos que nos encontrábamos en la playa.

- ¡Escúchenme! Tengo una importante noticia que darles- en ese momento sale detrás del enanito el mencionado mago de cabello azul quien una vez que nos vio se dirigió a nosotras. Aun así seguimos prestando atención a lo que el maestro decía- El ultimo mago que ingresó a Fairy Tail no se refugio en la playa con todos los demás, sino que fue enviado como espía a toda la zona, no revelaremos ninguno de los maestros todo lo que se nos ah informado, al menos no por ahora, pero si presentaremos al espía que desde hoy finaliza su misión y estará refugiado aquí con el resto de nosotros.

Todos estaban emocionados, otros sorprendidos, nadie tenia idea de que una operación así había sido realizada. Finalmente apareció en la escena alguien a quien yo ya había visto antes, era una joven, vestida de negro con un vestido corto de vuelo, ajustado arriba suelto abajo. Llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros de un color blanco medio celeste.

- ¿¡Yukino!?- mi vista se fijo en la persona que hizo la pregunta, ahí estaban parados Rouge y Sting con una cara que es inexplicable, estaban sorprendidos.

- Les presento a la maga de Fairy Tail, ¡Yukino!

* * *

**Aqui termina este capítulo! *w* Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo haciendoloo! Me a gustado como me quedo e.e**

**Recuerden que yo hago este fic porque se que les gusta, gracias a sus reviews es que lo continuo, tomence un minutito en ponerme algo, asi me animan a seguir! *w* **** No nececitan estar inscritos en la pagina para dejarlo :D**

**Review? :3**


End file.
